Tu as changé mon Monde
by SiGrimm
Summary: Aomine a été dévasté par la mort de son grand-frère militaire qui lui a enseigner l'art du street basket et a donc perdu goût au sport préféré de son frère qui est devenu sien mais, un jour, sur un terrain de basket délabré il fera la rencontre d'un garçon qui deviendra très vite son ami et son partenaire de jeu, et changera sa vision du jeu et son Monde.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes voici ma première fanfiction (ou fic ou OS, je suis toujours perdu avec ça !) bref, donc je vous en supplie ne soyez pas trop indulgent(e)s avec moi please et puis j'espère qu'elle (il ? je ne sais pas si c'est un OS j'ai toujours pas trop capté le truc) vous plaira et puis Bonne Lecture ! Et laissez une petite reviews ça fait toujours plaisir même si elle est négative !**_

Cela fait maintenant 9 ans que j'ai rencontré ce garçon aux cheveux carmins et yeux rubis à doubles sourcils, sur ce terrain de basket délabré et abandonné dont la mousse recouvrait certaine fissures, les marquages au sol s'écaillaient au fur et à mesure, les arceaux n'avaient plus leur filets et le grillage était rouillés, mais ce terrain est très important pour moi, il est comme ma deuxième maison, là où je me refugiait pour jouer au basket et m'abandonner dans mon monde, un monde dont moi seul connaissait l'existence un vaste néant sombre et froid, où aucune lumière perçait ce monde où moi seul était le roi, moi seul pouvait le contrôler, où la seule personne qui puisse me battre n'est autre que moi…en tout cas c'est ce que je pensais.

_DtD_

\- Je te défie en un-contre-un, dit une petite voix derrière son dos.

\- Hum…, il se retourna, tu veux quoi morveux ?, demandât-il avec un sourire hautain tenant le ballon sous son bras droit. Le petit garçon en face de lui fronça ses sourcils le regarda droit dans les yeux et le pointa du doigt :

\- Je te défie en un-contre-un, Aomine leva un sourcil surpris devant l'audace de ce garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux pointes légèrement noires.

\- Pff… Alors comme ça tu veux me défier ? Hum…intéressant, il ricana passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira, d'accord, j'accepte le défi. Quels sont les enjeux ?

-Euh…si…Si tu gagnes, je…hum, je te donne tous mes bonbons et si je gagne… Aomine ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

\- Tu rigole ?! Tu crois vraiment que tu as une chance face à moi ! Mais bon si tu gagnes je te signe un autographe, dit-il sourire en coin. Le petit garçon ouvra de grands yeux.

\- Ton autographe tu peux te le mettre là où je pense !, déclarât-il et il se montra du pouce, si je gagne tu devrais jouer au basket avec moi tous les Samedis après-midi. Aomine dubitatif le fixa un moment dans les yeux.

\- Tss… fait chier mais ok, de toute façon tu n'as aucun chance !, sur ces mots ils se serrèrent la main.

Ils se mirent au centre du terrain, le garçon aux cheveux carmin en position défensive. Aomine commença par faire rebondir la balle du sol à sa main et inversement, avançant des fois pour analyser les réflexes de son adversaire. Il croisa son regard et fut étonné, malgré son jeune âge –le même âge que lui- il avait un regard dominant presque intimidant, tellement il était concentré et ne perdait pas du regard lui et la balle. Son regard était intense laissant Aomine penser que ce petit garçon lui donnerait peut-être du fil à retordre. Sur cette pensée il eut un rictus, commença à dribbler et s'élança vers le panier en passant le garçon et marque son premier panier.

\- 2-0, annonçât-il lançant la balle à son adversaire, ce dernier tiqua

\- T'inquiète ce n'est que le début, rien n'ai encore joué. Il s'élança à son tour, mais, Aomine vint l'intercepter, il dribbla et alla vers la gauche, Aomine suivit le geste, mais, au dernier moment le garçon aux cheveux carmins, passa la balle à sa main droite puis, feinta sur la droite, s'arrêta d'un coup, pris appuie sur ses pieds, sauta et tira. Aomine déstabilisé par le geste de son adversaire, eut juste le temps de se retourner et le voir tirer, il écarquilla les yeux _**à son âge il sait faire un tir en suspension !,**_ il sourit de plus belle, se match s'annonçait mouvementer.

-DtD-

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant presque deux heures, des passants s'arrêtaient de temps à autres capté comme ensorcelé par le jeu de ces deux enfants qui n'avaient plus conscience des choses autour d'eux trop concentré sur le ballon qui filait légère comme le vent entre leur mains et sur son adversaire qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, leur vision se réduisait à voir uniquement la balle et la personne en face de lui, ils étaient presque hypnotiser l'un par l'autre souriant comme des enfants découvrant leurs cadeaux à noël. Ils étaient perdus comme dans une autre dimension où seul gagner et se donner à fond résonnaient comme une chanson. Le soleil se couchait, quand Aomine envoya la balle dans le cerceau après un rebond contre le panneau bouclant la fin du match, le garçon aux yeux rubis essoufflé, avait bien du mal à reprendre sa respiration, Aomine était dans le même état. Ils se dirigèrent vers le banc où ils avaient déposé leurs sacs, Aomine rangea son ballon et but d'une traite sa gourde et essuya son front d'un revers de son avant-bras, le rouge attrapa sa gourde but une gorgée et la versa sur sa tête, puis, s'épongea avec sa serviette. Aomine le fixa du coin de l'œil _**mais c'est vrai je ne connais toujours pas comment il s'appelle !**_

\- Oï, t'es qui en fait, demandât-il en dévisageant son vis-à-vis, l'intéressé leva sa tête surpris de son sac –il rangeait ses affaires- et fixa le bleuté droit dans les yeux.

\- Quel importance ?!, répondit-il le ton le plus naturelle au monde. Aomine le fixa stupéfait de la réponse et du ton calme et blasé du jeune homme _**il n'a pas froid aux yeux se gars…je pense quand va bien s'entendre**_ pensât-il,

\- Il faut bien que je sache le nom de celui qui a tenté de me tenir tête.

\- Haha, tu reconnais que je suis un adversaire de taille, s'écria ledit gars.

\- Pas du tout, 50 à 10 excuse-moi mais, voilà quoi. C'est juste mais encore. Et j'ai dis le nom de « celui qui a tenté de me tenir tête », reprit-il sourire en coin.

\- Oh c'est bon ça va, fais pas ta diva non plus. Et la prochaine c'est moi qui gagnerais, rétorqua le rouge serrant les poings, le regard déterminé. Aomine écarquilla les yeux et commença à rire, le garçon outré rougit.

\- POURQUOI TU RIGOLES ?

-Hahahahahahahahahahahah….ex…excuse- moi, c'est… c'est juste que t…t'es drôle tu crois vraiment me battre, répondit Aomine essuyant ses yeux remplis de larme –de rire- et repris sa respiration, le seul qui puisse me battre c'est moi, dit-il sur un ton plus sérieux. Le rouge sourit à cette dernière phrase et pris une grande inspiration :

\- Je fais le serment qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je m'entrainerais comme un dingue afin de devenir plus fort et pouvoir te battre et te faire revenir sur Terre. Tu n'es pas un Dieu, tu n'es pas imbattable, ni intouchable, ni un autre truc à la con ! T'es un simple mortel comme moi qui adore le basket et n'a toujours pas trouver d'adversaire à sa taille mais…heureusement pour toi ce jour arrivera où je te botterais le cul ! Je t'en fais la promesse, lançât-il un large sourit rayonnant -même un peu trop- à Aomine. Ce dernier resta abasourdi un moment puis reprit le contrôle sur son corps. Il sourit. Un sourire franc. Il acquiesça et tapa le poing du garçon en face de lui.

\- D'accord, je t'attends de pied ferme.

Le rouge ramassa ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir quand il fut retenu au coude, il se retourna et interrogea Aomine du regard :

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Quel import…

\- Si, pour moi c'est important tu ne peux pas me promettre quelque chose et partir comme ça, comme un voleur, je veux graver ton nom dans ma mémoire. Ne joue pas le garçon énigmatique avec moi. Il le fixa incrédule et finit par abandonner.

\- D'accord, mais toi d'abord, Aomine soupira à son tour mais obéit.

\- Je m'appelle Aomine Daiki et j'ai 7 ans.

\- Aomine Daiki tu dis…hmm. Moi c'est Kagami Taïga, 7 ans.

Ils restèrent plantés là, fatigués, perdu dans le regard de l'autre oubliant pour la deuxième fois de la journée l'environnement qui les entourait et qui était l'heure de rentrer. Ils auraient juré qu'il venait de se passer un truc à l'instant même entre eux, comme un éclair les traversant et un silence s'installa. Kagami brisa le silence en se défaisant du regard bleu marine d'Aomine en farfouillant dans sa poche et tendit sa main vers Aomine.

\- Qu'est que c'est ? demanda ce dernier intrigué.

\- Tiens et tu verras, fut la seule réponse du rouge sourire en coin, Aomine pouffa.

\- Pff…Toi tu veux vraiment te la jouer le mec mystérieux. T'es pas James Bond ! Kagami ricana.

\- Peut-être, qui sais. Allez tiens, je commence à avoir une crampe au bras !

Aomine s'exécuta et Kagami y déposa une sucette, un carambar et un malabar. Surpris, Aomine leva sa tête, ayant compris la question Kagami lui rappela leur marcher :

\- T'as gagné c'était notre pari, je dois te donner tous mes bonbons. Aomine baissa les yeux et regarda les friandises un moment puis les releva et les ferma et offrit son plus beau et large sourire à Kagami qui frissonna et se sentit rougir.

\- Merci Kagami

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me remercier, c'était le pari, marmonna Kagami se grattant l'arrière de sa tête. Aomine le regarda un léger sourire aux lèvres :

\- J'y tenais vraiment. Nouveau silence -brisé encore une fois par Kagami-.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais y aller… Au revoir Aomine, lançât-il par-dessus son épaule en s'éloignant.

\- Au revoir Kagami, fit Aomine en lui faisant un signe de la main. Il regarda son nouvel ami puis les friandises et les serra contre sa poitrine. Il voulait revoir ce garçon et de nouveau jouer avec lui, il sent qu'ils s'entendront très bien et qu'un adversaire avec ces capacités à cet âge-là ça court pas les rues.

\- KAGAMI, cria-t-il, ce dernier se retourna brusquement.

\- JE T'ATTENDRAIS TOUS LES SAMEDIS ICI A 16 :00. COMPRIS ?

Kagami surpris sur le moment, se ressaisit et lui répondit :

\- A SAMEDI 16 :00. Ravi, il se remit en route direction de chez lui mais, cette fois-ci en courant un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Quant à Aomine, celui-ci était excité et déjà impatient à l'idée de cette prochaine rencontre. Son nouvel ami risquait de le faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

 **Alors voilà je l'ai terminé, pour une première fois je la trouve sympathique (pas vous ?!). Sinon j'espère que ça vous à plus. Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un p'tit commentaire svp (ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteure !). Donnez-moi vos impressions, vos avis…**

 **Bye Bye )**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour, bonsoir, j'ai enfin terminé le chapitre 2 de « Tu as changé mon monde », j'espère qu'il vous plaira et voilà –les discours c'est pas trop mon truc-**_

 _ **Auteure : Me**_

 _ **Kuroko no basket ne m'appartient pas mais à Tadatoshi Fujimaki – heureusement parce que si c'était à moi, une grande Yaoiste…vive le YAOI, LoL-.**_

 _ **Je veux remercier Cookiiie pour son commentaire qui m'a beaucoup aidé et qui a mis cette fic dans sa story, vraiment MERCII. T'inquiète y'auras d'autres pairings (si vous avez des idées je suis preneuse !) Et pour répondre à ta question je ne sais pas si ça ira jusqu'au lycée j'en ai pas la moindre idée parce que j'écris au pif comme ça mais je pense que oui' si tu as des idées à me proposer (j'ai vraiment aucune idée en fait j'écris ce qui me passent par la tête !). Pour les publications je pense que oui elles seront régulières parce que moi aussi parfois je n'aime pas attendre ! XD Je ferais tout pour respecter les délais et ne pas trop faire attendre. Ah oui je voulais aussi remercier "cassisse" qui a aussi mis cette fic parmis ses favoris. Vraiment je tenais à vous remercier et grâce à vous je continuerais, vraiment Mille Merci. Kiss.**_

 _ **Bon ben je crois que j'ai tout dis, je vous souhaite une très bonne et agréable lecture !**_

* * *

Aomine venait de rentrer chez lui pour trouver ne serait ce un peu de tranquillité, qu'une furie aux cheveux roses apparu devant lui le traînant de force jusqu'au canapé. Aomine soupirait à l'avance, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure et qui plus est, ses soeurs étaient présentes.

\- Dai-chan que faisais-tu ?

\- Quelle question Satsuki, je jouais au basket bien sûr.

\- T'aurais pu me prévenir, au lieu de partir comme ça.

\- C'est bon, ok ?! dit Aomine agacé, c'est pas la fin du monde tu sais ?!

\- Oui mais t'aurais pu m'attendre au moins, au lieu d'aller jouer tout seul comme un sans ami sur ce terrain abandonné ! rétorqua la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Aomine écarquilla grands les yeux comme deux ballon choqué par les propos de son amie d'enfance.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Primo, j'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour aller jouer au basket, deuzio je…je ne suis pas un sans amis, j'en ai pleins et tertio je ne jouais pas seul, alors FERME LA, se défendit le bleuté rouge d'énervement. Satsuki écarquilla les yeux et eu un léger sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

\- Hum, comme ça tu as pleins d'amis et tu n'étais pas seul… Aomine détourna son regard de celui rose de Satsuki.

\- Ouais j'ai des amis et…et j'…j'étais pas seul. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

\- Oh non comme ça, par simple curiosité, dis Momoi sur un ton qu'elle voulait taquin, et qui sont ses amis, hm ?

Aomine croisa les bras et se balança sur ses pieds.

\- J'ai des amis comme… Yuki et Maya puis… puis j'ai toi et pleins d'autres encore et vrai je n'étais pas seul sur le terrain. Momoi leva les yeux au ciel et secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Dai-chan je te signale que Yuki-san et Maya-san sont certes tes amies mais avant cela _**tes grandes sœurs**_ et à part moi qui d'autre est un ami assez proche ? Dit moi au moins un garçon. Souffla Momoi exaspéré. Aomine la fixa réticent puis, se dis « _**c'est ma meilleure amie depuis gosses, pourquoi lui mentir**_ _**? Ça ne m'apportera rien de le lui cacher. Et la connaissant elle le découvrira tôt ou tard à sa façon. Haaa… »**_

\- Bon c'est vrai, j'ai pas beaucoup d'amis à part toi et Tetsu, mais… aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré un garçon du même âge que moi sur le terrain de basket, il m'a défié et on a commencé à jouer. Je dois avouer qu'il était pas mal, son jeu est… intéressant, ça a duré presque deux heures où on se donnait à fond sans se soucier de ce qui nous entourait, c'était comme…comme magique et tous les samedis on se verra sur le terrain pour jouer ensemble et se défier.

\- Daiki ... susurra Momoi.

\- Hum… Aomine leva son regard saphir et le planta dans celui morganite de Momoi.

\- Parle moins vite, respire et raconte-moi le déroulement du match, dit-elle sur un ton sérieux. Aomine pris une profonde inspiration puis expira, tira une chaise et s'assit en face de Momoi et commença son récit. Momoi était absorbé par l'histoire d'Aomine et souriait en contemplant le visage éclatant et le sourire heureux d'Aomine. Son ami, avait commencé à perdre petit à petit son sourire en jouant au basket suite à un évènement tragique dans sa famille lors de ses 6 ans qui l'avait anéantit. Après cet accident, Aomine avait arrêté de sourire et prendre plaisir au basket, jouant avec des enfants plus grands et plus âgés que lui, parfois des adultes car il ne trouvait pas d'adversaire à sa taille et s'ennuyait énormément. Une personne était assez forte pour se battre contre lui et cette personne est celle qui lui a enseigné le street basket. Momoi était impatiente à l'idée de rencontrer ce garçon qui a rendu son sourire à son meilleur et la motivé à rejouer au basket en se donnant à fond.

 _ **-DtD-**_

\- Miaou !

\- Salut toi.

Kagami venait de rentré chez lui. Il se déchaussa, caressa Milo son petit chat et traversa le salon –suivit de près par Milo- rempli de cartons de déménagement. Kagami et sa famille venait de rentrer au Japon, étant né aux Etats-Unis, il ne connaissait pas très bien le Japon, mais, son père lui a enseigné sa langue, le japonais quand il était petit. Son père est un riche commerçant et voyage donc beaucoup ainsi que sa mère qui est une hôtesse de l'air. Depuis tout petit, Taïga ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec ses parents qui étaient toujours en déplacement, sa nounou Gilda et Milo lui apportait un peu de compagnie. A son cinquième anniversaire, sa nounou lui offrit un ballon de basket, il allait jouer sur le terrain de street basket près de chez lui et se fit des amis avec lesquels il s'entrainait. Il améliora son jeu avec son frère de cœur Tatsuya Himuro lui aussi japonais –et en plus lui avait appris à jouer au basket-. Ils étaient aussi entrainés par une jeune femme, une ancienne basketteuse de la NBA féminine, Alexandra Garcia. Himuro partit au Japon avec sa sœur et sa mère à leurs 7 ans, quelques mois après se fit à son tour.

-GILDA ?, criât-il dans l'appartement en cherchant sa nounou des yeux –toujours suivit de Milo-

\- Je suis là mon p'tit Taïga, dans la salle de bain. Effectivement il trouva celle-ci à genoux devant le placard sous le lavabo.

Gilda est très active et forte pour son âge, elle est très gentille, généreuse et souriante. Elle a de grands yeux verts, verts comme des émeraudes, des traits doux –aucune rides !- et des longs cheveux blancs qui lui vont bien. C'est elle aussi qui s'occupait de la maison et jouait avec lui quand s'est parents n'était pas là.

Il se rua dans les bras de Gilda.

\- Gilda je me suis fait un ami sur le terrain de basket. Mon premier ami. Gilda posa sa main sur sa tête et caressa doucement ses cheveux carmins et sourit.

\- C'est vrai ?!, s'exclamât-elle pantois, Je suis contente pour toi mon petit –elle ébouriffa ses cheveux plus fort-. Et comment s'appelle cet ami, hein ? Kagami leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Il s'appelle Aomine Daiki et il a le même âge que moi, Gilda.

\- Et quand revois-tu Aomine-kun ?

\- Samedi prochain, en fait tous les samedis. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien…tu pourrais l'inviter à la maison ce cher ami pour que je puisse faire sa connaissance, non ?

\- OUI ! Pourquoi pas, ça serait chouette ! Kagami aspira l'odeur fleurit de sa nounou avant de se défaire à contre coeur des bras de Gilda qui est pour lui comme sa deuxième mère et prit un air sérieux en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Où sont mes parents Gilda ? Elle prit un air attendri.

\- Ton père est allé accompagner ta mère à l'aéroport, elle doit prendre l'avion pour l'Australie. Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle t'aime fort et qu'elle reviendrait vite.

\- Hmm ... ok.

Kagami baissa sa tête, Gilda caressa sa joue mais il la repoussa et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain. Gilda se leva à son tour et attrapa son bras.

\- Taïga, ne prend pas cet air si triste. Tu sais très bien que c'est pour le travail.

\- Je le sais très bien ça, le travail toujours le travail, mais… et moi ? Ils pensent à moi Gilda ? On passe presque jamais de temps ensemble, quand ils s'en ont, ils travaillent aussi. Mon père passe son temps au bureau ou a voyagé pour vendre des produits et maman, n'en parlons pas elle risque sa vie dans un avion en voyageant de pays en pays 24h/24, 7j/7

\- Taïga… C'est pour toi qu'ils travaillent comme ça, pour…pour t'acheter des jouets, te donner un toit, de quoi t'habiller et à manger et tous ce que tu demandes.

\- Tout ce que je leur demande Gilda, c'est de passer du temps avec moi, comme une famille normale. Que mon père joue avec moi, comme un père et son fils, que ma mère me prenne dans ses bras et me fasse ressentir la chaleur des bras d'une mère ainsi que l'amour d'une mère. Ils ne sont jamais venu me voir jouer au basket sauf toi et Milo, si…-snif-si, tu n'étais pas là avec Milo, qui…qui se serait occupé de moi. Savent-ils au moins que je joue au basket, hein Gilda ? Tu peux me le dire ?! Kagami pleurait de rage et hurlait regardant Gilda droit dans les yeux. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voyait autant énervé, d'habitude toujours calme et souriant et parfois turbulent. Son regard c'était assombri presque terrifiant, ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés que s'il continuait ils formeraient un mono sourcil. Une aura terrifiante planait dans l'air, à ce moment-là Gilda jura avoir en face d'elle, pas un gamin de 7 ans celui qu'elle connaissait mais, un félin. Elle prit son air le plus doux et tenta de le calmer.

\- Euh… Oui, surement. Et, ils…ils t'aiment beaucoup mon petit. Ne t'énerve pas comme ça.

Kagami évita sa main et dégagea son bras.

\- Je sais qu'ils m'aiment, mais, tu vois Gilda, toi-même tu ne peux pas me le dire, ils connaissent tout simplement rien de moi. Nous sommes arrivés Lundi mais maman repart déjà et vendredi prochain papa part en France à Paris pour représenter son entreprise. Et moi encore, je vais rester là en les attendant sagement. Pff…comme d'habitude.

\- Taïga, mais…

\- Non, laisse tomber Gilda. Je vais prendre une douche et me changer donc… tu pourrais sortir et me préparer un sandwich s'il te plait. Gilda soupira confuse et le cares sa là tête doucement.

\- Ah oui excuse-moi, pas de problème je te laisse, acquiesçât-elle et elle sortit de la salle de bain mais avant cela elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et laissa Kagami seul.

Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine et sortit de quoi faire des sandwichs : du pain, de la salade, du poulet, des tomates et de la mayo. Des trucs basiques quoi. Elle entendit un ronronnement et quelque chose près de sa jambe, elle baissa les yeux et vit Milo qui se frottait contre sa jambe gauche.

\- Oh, mais c'est qui qui veut une caresse ?!, puis s'accroupit et caressa le chat noir aux yeux jaunes. Ce dernier ronronna de plus belle, cherchant plus de caresse.

Kagami sous le jet d'eau froide réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de se passer et surtout de ce qu'il a dit. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu tort, qui voudrait des parents qui voyagent tous le temps, quand ils rentrent à la maison continuent de travailler pour repartir tout de suite après, ne passent presque pas de temps avec vous –carrément pas en fait-, ne connaissent rien de vous, ne fais aucune activités familiale avec vous. Bref, il ne voulait plus y penser, pour se changer les idées, il repensa au match contre ce garçon… Ao…Aone… Aomine, oui c'est ça. C'était un super match, où il a tout donné, il avait trouvé un garçon de son âge du niveau de ceux aux Etats-Unis, si il améliorait et perfectionnait son jeu, il risquait d'être une vrai machine de guerre, le pire, il lui avait promis qu'il le battrait, ben… ça risquait d'être hard et demander beaucoup d'entraînement. Mais il aimait ça, il aime les défis qui sorte du lot et les relever, puis, les réussir. Il a promis à Aomine qu'il le battrait et le ferais revenir sur Terre et il le ferait par tous les moyens possible ou même inimaginable. Sûr de lui et tout propre, il sortit de la cabine de douche, s'habilla et rejoignit Gilda et Milo qui étaient dans le salon et mangea ses sandwichs.

\- Taïga, finis de manger puis, viens m'aider à vider les derniers cartons s'il te plait, déclara Gilda.

\- Ok. Et il continua à mâcher son morceau de sandwich dans sa bouche en zappant les chaînes de la télé.

\- _**DTD**_ _ **-**_

\- Alors comme ça tu as un nouveau copain de jeu Dai-chan.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, mais, oui.

Aomine avait fini de raconter le match opposant Kagami contre lui et avait dû faire face aux moqueries de la rose.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne pourrais pas inviter Tetsu-kun samedi prochain s'il te plait, suppliât-elle le bleuté. Celui-ci resta sans voix.

\- Hein ! Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis sure que si c'est toi qui lui demande il viendra, en plus c'est pour jouer au basket.

\- Demande-lui toi-même.

\- S'il te plait…

\- Non, dit-il sur un ton ferme.

\- Dai-chan…aller, Aomine risqua un regard vers Momoi et ne résista pas face à ses yeux de chien battus. Il se gratta la tête et soupira conquis par le regard de Momoi.

\- Bon, très bien. J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour jouer, hein Satsu-ki ! dit-il en appuyant sur la fin de sa phrase.

\- Hein ! Bien sûr que c'est pour jouer, tu crois quoi ?!

\- Aller, avoue Satsuki que c'est pas seulement pour jouer que tu insistes autant pour qu'il vienne. C'est pour le draguer, hahaha… !

\- Non pas du tout c'est pour…pour jouer, et puis… arrête de rigoler, niât-elle.

\- Oh, c'est bon fait pas genre, je sais que tu craques pour le fantôme aux cheveux turquoise, sourit Aomine.

\- NON, c'est pas vrai et arrête de m'embêter. Yuki-san, il arrête pas de se moquer de moi.

\- Daiki, soupirât-elle, arrête d'embêter Satsuki-chan avec son amoureux. Elle a le droit d'avoir ses p'tits secrets à elle.

\- C'est vrai ça. Elle a le droit d'avoir des sentiments pour Tetsuya-chan. Rajouta Maya.

-Hahahahahahahaha…Aomine explosa carrément de rire. Momoi vira vite au rouge, plus rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Yuki-san, Maya-san ! Arrête de rire idiot. Yuki et Maya sourit. Yuki faisait la cuisine et Maya jouait à un jeu de foot sur sa PSP. Yuki et Maya avait comme leur petit frère la peau mate. Yuki a 15 ans, a les yeux gris clairs et les cheveux bleus sombre longs crépus et bouclés comparé à ses frères et sœurs -normal, elle a pris chez sa mère-. Maya a 13 ans et est du style garçon manqué, elle est sportive et bagarreuse –elle adore se bagarrer avec Daiki-. Elle a les yeux bleus et les cheveux mi- longs qu'elle attache toujours en queue de cheval et a intégré l'équipe de football féminine de son collège.

-Trêve de plaisanterie, le repas est prêt, annonça Yuki.

\- Enfin, souffla Maya, je crève de faim.

\- Tant mieux, ça m'aurait fait des vacances de plus voir ta face de cake !, s'exclama Aomine en s'asseyant, Satsuki à côté.

\- C'est qui que tu traites de face de cake, minus ?!

\- Ben, toi c'est pourtant logique. Maya se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la fumée sortant de ses oreilles.

\- Dai-kii… Aomine se leva à son tour et colla son front à celui de sa sœur qui empoigna le col de ce-dernier. Et ils commencèrent à s'insulter, Aomine sortant des insultes inimaginables pour un enfant de son âge.

\- Yuki-san, chuchota Momoi.

-Aaah… Je sais Satsuki. Elle vint s'interposer entre son frère et sa sœur.

\- Maya, Daiki arrêtez-vous. Rien.

\- J'ai dis STOP. Toujours rien. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Une grosse palpitante fit son apparition sur le front de Yuki.

\- Bien, vu que la manière douce ne fonctionne pas, alors je n'ai pas le choix, on va utiliser la manière forte. Yuki craqua ses phalanges et son cou, positionna chacune de ses mains sur le front de Maya et celui de Daiki, les écartas et…BAM. Le coup fut si fort et violent que Momoi sauta de sa chaise.

\- Aïe, MAIS T'ES MALADE YUKI, crièrent en chœur Maya et Daiki en tenant le dessus de leur tête. Celle-ci épousseta sa jupe comme si il y avait de la poussière et s'assit.

\- Ca vous apprendra à ne pas m'écouter quand je vous parle. Satsuki je te sers ? Momoi était resté figer sur sa chaise, hébété.

\- Satsuki ? répéta Yuki.

\- Euh…oui..euh, s'il te plait Yu…Yuki, bégayât-elle.

\- La pauvre tu l'as traumatisé. S'écria Aomine en se frottant –toujours- la tête.

\- T'es sur ce n'est pas toi avec ta face de rat. Ils étaient sur le point de se relever pour recommencer à se disputer, lorsque…

\- CA SUFFIT, BORDEL DE MERDE VOUS ALLEZ POSEZ VOTRE P'TIT CUL SUR VOTRE PUTAIN DE CHAISE ET LA FERMER ! EST-CE QUE JE ME SUIS BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ?! hurla Yuki qui frappa subitement du poing la table faisant voler les couverts.

Ils se rassirent de suite sur leur chaise, n'osant faire aucun geste ou parler devant l'aura meurtrière de leur sœur qui utilisait ce langage que quand elle en a assez des chamailleries de son frère et de sa sœur parce que même quand elle est était énervée à bloc, elle restait très polie.

\- Oui Yuki, pardon, s'excusèrent Maya et Daiki. Elle soupira, et adressa un sourire tendre à Satsuki.

\- Pardon Satsuki-chan pour cette scène et mes propos.

\- Oh non ne t'inquiète pas Yuki-san, j'ai…juste été surprise, ça fait…bizarre d'entendre des mots pareille sortirent de ta bouche. Sortant de la bouche de Dai-chan et de Maya-san ne m'étonne pas mais...toi c'est bizarre, expliqua-t-elle pensive.

Ricana Yuki.

\- Oui sincèrement désolé, mais avec ses deux-là, elle alterna son regard de Maya à Daiki, y'a pas moyen je suis obligée malheureusement.

\- *Onee-san tu n'étais pas obligée de frapper aussi fort ça fait un mal de chien !, se plaint Daiki.

\- Ça t'apprendra Daiki. Fais pas ta fille fragile ta tête est bien plus dure que ça. Dure comme un roc. Et puis ça t'apportera des neurones en plus, la preuve j'ai tellement frappé fort que tu m'appelle "Onee-san", dis Yuki ironiquement.

\- Me confonds pas à une fille. Et je ne suis pas bête, c'est juste que j'ai toujours pas développé tout mon potentiel, se défendit Aomine.

\- Hahaha…ah ouais vachement ! Et tu as pour combien de temps de développé ton soit disant po-ten-tiel p'tit frère ?! Hahahahahaha…, Maya riant à s'en décrocher les poumons.

\- Ferme là toi, s'énerva Aomine. Et ils recommencèrent à se disputer. Yuki souffla exaspéré – faut la comprendre !- et continua de manger comme si de rien n'était.

\- Yuki-san, tu ne fais rien ? demanda Momoi, celle-ci haussa les épaules et la regarda franchement dans les yeux fatiguée.

\- Désolé Satsuki-chan, mais c'est deux-là, j'en peux plus, je-suis-fa-ti-guée. Comprend moi quand tu auras une sœur et un frère turbulent comme ça –elle pointa du doigt Maya et Daiki- tu me comprendra. Attends que notre père soit rentré-elle lui fit un coin d'œil- ils arrêteront de suite. Et elle boucla la discussion avec un sourire satisfait. Momoi secoua la tête et leva les yeux au plafond _**Mais dans qu'elle famille me suis-je introduite ?! Qu'est- ce que je fous ici ?! Pourquoi je l'ai choisi comme meilleur ami ? Pourquoi je l'ai rencontré ?**_

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Momoi, des questions sans réponses mais qui plus est ne la préoccupait en aucun point. D'un côté, elle se disait qu'elle a de la chance de connaitre Daiki que c'était le destin qui avait choisi de mettre Aomine sur sa route, elle ne croit pas au hasard mais reconnut que parfois le hasard fait bien les choses. Elle est sûre que ce garçon bagarreur, feignant et prétentieux est capable de grande chose et a un gros potentiel inexploité. Depuis, qu'elle l'a rencontré, elle a su que c'était lui, elle ne voyait que lui, lui seul méritait son aide, qu'elle devait le suivre partout, veiller sur lui et l'aider, elle se fit la promesse qu'elle serait toujours là pour Aomine, veillerait sur lui et l'aiderait à devenir un grand basketteur professionnel digne de ce nom.

* * *

 _ **Petit Extrait :**_

Daiki et Maya se disputaient toujours, Momoi et Yuki mangeait tranquillement parlant de tout et de rien comme si de rien n'était. Chacuns trop absorbés par leurs occupations, n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée claqué. Monsieur Aomine était rentré. Il se déchaussa, balança ses clés sur le buffet, rabaissa le haut de sa combinaison et pénétra dans la salle à manger, mais, avant même d'y aller, il entendit déjà les chamailleries de Maya et Daiki, cela lui provoqua un début de mots de crâne "pas possible ces deux-là". Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et poussa un très trèèèès lon soupire.

\- Je suis rentré. dit-il avec lassitude, Yuki se retourna et sourit.

\- Bonsoir papa. Monsieur Aomine passa dernière sa fille et embrassa le haut sa tête, salua Momoi et dérangea ses cheveux geste qu'il savait énervait Momoi qui prononça quelques mots incompréhensibles. Maya et Daiki n'avaient toujours pas remarqué la présence de leur père et donc continuait leur scènes de ménages quotidiennes et incessables.

\- J'imagine que malgré le coup qu'ils ont reçus, ils ont recommencé, soupira Monsieur Aomine blasé, sa phrase ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question. Yuki acquiesça légèrement de la tête avec un sourire que Satsuki qualifia de psychopathe.

\- Bon très bien... Il se mis debout devant sa chaise au bout de la table et écarta les bras, la tête de Maya et de Daiki se trouvant à porter de main puis, tira sur leur cheveux les faisant se décoller l'un de l'autre et cogna leur tête contre la table leur arrachant un cri de surprise qui se transforma vite en une douleur atroce. Satisfait de son résultat Monsieur Aomine s'assit et ne fit pas attendre plus longtemps son estomac.

\- Chichiii..., gémit Daiki, il sentit un liquide épais couler de son nez et se diriger vers sa bouche. Il tâta son nez avec ses doigts et vit sur ces derniers un liquide rouge...du sang, cela ne l'étonna même pas, il resta sur sa chaise fixant ses doigts et poussa un long soupir puis, lassé il interpella son père qui découpait sa viande.

\- *Chichi, tu n'étais pas obligé de cogner aussi fort, regarde je saigne du nez maintenant.

\- *Otousan, j'ai hyper mal à la tête maintenant. T'étais pas obligé d'être si violent, se plaint Maya en tenant son front dans ses mains.

Monsieur Aomine regarda les "blessés" et sourit.

\- Au moins vous arrêterez vos jérémiades d'enfants pourris gâtés pour la soirée... En tout cas je l'espère, rajoutât-il un air amusé.

\- Ahhh..., souffla Yuki, Tu vois Satsuki-chan quand papa se charge d'eux ils arrêtent sur le champ, elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la cuisine, mouilla une serviette et vint la presser contre le nez de Daiki qui grogna un peu mais se laissa faire basculant sa tête en arrière. Et le reste de la soirée se passa dans un silence presque religieux, troublé par les sons venant de la télévision, le tintement des verres et des couverts et l'eau de la douche couler. Momoi était partie, il y a une demie heure de cela, Daiki était dans sa chambre, casque dans les oreilles et chantonnait en feuilletant un magazine de sport -ses saignements ont cessés et à son âge son père lui confisque ses magazines pour aldultes qu'il s'appropriait on se sait comment-, Yuki terminait la vaisselle, Maya regardait un match de foot sur la chaîne de sport et Monsieur Aomine prenait sa douche. Tout bien qui fini bien.

* * *

 ***Onee-San veut dire "grande-soeur" de manière polie, c'est pour ça Yuki fait la remarque à son frère qui d'habitude l'appelle "ane" qui signifie aussi "grande-soeur" en langage familier.**

 ***Chichi veut dire "papa' en langage familier. * Otousan veut aussi dire "papa" mais pas familièrement, mais poliment.**

 **Bon j'espère que je vous ai pas trop choqué avec la famille d'Aomine et la façon que son père arrête ses disputes avec Maya. Je sais un enfant de 7 ans, c'est pas possible, mais bon il est plus résistant que ça le petit et il faut bien trouver un truc à sa famille ! Non, vous êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?!**

 **Bref, sinon voilà pour le chapitre 2, je l'ai terminé, j'espère qu'il vous plait et je voulais encore remercier Cassisse et Cookiiie encore pour leur soutien, -surtout pour le petit commentaire de Cookiiie qui m'à fait énormément plaisir- et d'avoir mis mon histoire en favorie vraiment MERCIII COOKIIIE et CASSISSE. J'espère qu'il vous plait que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues et les autres aussi j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. Laissez un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir même si elle est négative ça m'aide à prendre en compte mes erreurs pour m'améliorer, si vous avez des idées pour la suite, d'autres couples je suis preneuse ! Bon vous avez remarquez que j'ai un peu changé les choses, vraiment je ne sais pas si Aomine a des sœurs et Himuro aussi mais cela est une pure imagination de ma part. Bye ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour, bonsoir, j'ai terminé le chapitre 3 qui m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre -panne d'inspiration, trop d'idées etc...-, mais bon je ne me suis pas laisser faire !  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Kuroko no basket ne m'appartient pas, Tadatoshi Fujimaki est le mangaka et créateur du manga.**_

 _ **Je veux remercier Kagaucastus et Cookiiie pour leur commentaires qui m'ont fait plaisir, j'espère que cette fois ci la fin n'est pas trop lourde que j'ai un peu au moins répondu à vos attentes !**_

 _ **Je tiens à préciser que le fait qu'Aomine ait des sœurs et un frère même si il n'en a pas est une invention, une pure imagination de ma part, ne vous inquiétez pas. Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _Bip bip bip bip, bip bip bip bip...  
_

Kagami finit par aplatir son poing sur son réveil qui sonnait depuis un moment, agacé par les _bips._ Il se blottit plus confortablement contre son oreiller et était sur le point de rejoindre les bras de Morphée quand Gilda débarqua dans sa chambre, ouvrant sa porte avec une telle force qu'elle aurait pu se briser en deux.

-KAGAMI DEBOUT !, ordonnât-elle.

\- Hum...laisse moi dormir Gild..., marmonna le petit garçon, toujours les yeux fermés.

\- Taïga, si tu te lèves pas maintenant, tu peux toujours rêver pour samedi. Cette phrase -menace, ouais!- eut l'effet qu'elle voulait. Kagami ouvrit grands les yeux, se releva de son précieux et douillet lit et se tourna lentement vers Gilda les yeux plissés.

\- Comment, ose-tu ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

\- Tu crois ça ? Si dans dix secondes tu n'es pas dans la cuisine pour prendre ton p'tit déj... Et elle sortit de la chambre en commençant à décompter ( 10, 9, 8 ,7...)

Kagami battit en retraite. Il soupira et s'extirpa de son lit. Il frissonna au contact du sol glacé et du se battre de toutes ses forces pour ne pas succomber à son envie de retourner dans son lit et finit par se trainer jusque dans la cuisine et s'asseoir sur une chaise haute.

\- Et...0. Tu as de la chance, tu es arrivé au bon moment.

\- Ouais, ouais. Je suis sortis parce que j'avais faim, c'est tout, ne crois que pas que c'est à cause de toi, démentit Kagami. Gilda s'accouda un moment en face de lui en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, le dévisageant et se releva.

\- Ouais c'est ça. Bon, tient fini ton p'tit dèj et va te préparer pour aller à l'école. Kagami faillit s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange pressé.

\- Quoi ? Mais Gilda il reste que cinq mois avant les grandes vacances, ça sert à rien que j'y aille !

\- Tu iras un point c'est tout. Tu n'as pas à te plaindre, ton uniforme est dans ton armoire. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger, te laver, t'habiller et d'aller à l'école. Et elle partit tout sourire dans sa chambre avec Milo dans ses bras, ne laisant pas Kagami le temps de protester.

\- Mais... GILDAAAAA. Cette dernière s'enfuit en courant vers sa chambre comme un gamine de cinq ans.

* * *

\- Bonjour Momoi-kun, bonjour Aomine-kun.

\- AAAAAH..., criât Aomine avant que Momoi ne mette sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Pas besoin de crier comme un fou Dai-chan ! Ce n'est que Tetsu-kun, regarde. Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, elle montra le petit garçon aux cheveux turquoise du menton puis enleva lentement ses mains sur la bouche d'Aomine.

\- Ça va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça Tetsu, hoqueta Aomine.

\- Pardon Aomine-kun de t'avoir fais peur et crier comme une fille, répondit-il le visage impassible. Aomine sentit soudainement une vague de colère monter en lui et attrapa le col de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je-n'ai-pas-crier-comme-une-FILLE, BORDEL ! protesta-t-il à voix haute dirigeant le regard d'autres enfants vers eux.

\- Ah pardon j'ai du me trompé. J'ai pourtant jurer avoir entendit un cri de fille, lâcha le garçon aux cheveux turquoises un léger ton ironique dans la voix. Momoi ricana. Aomine sentit une grosse veine palpiter sur son front ainsi que son œil gauche papillonner. Il resserra son emprise sur le col de Kuroko.

\- Bâtard... Ledit "bâtard" déglutit en voyant le poing d'Aomine se diriger dangereusement vers lui.

\- Stop Dai-chan, tu ne vas pas frapper Tetsu-kun pour des broutilles. Elle attrapa de justesse le poing d'Aomine et reçut un regard rempli de gratitude de Kuroko. Elle rêve ou elle venait vraiment de lire une expression dans les yeux habituellement inexpressifs de Kuroko ?! Momoi vira au rouge écrevisse d'un coup de vent et partie pour le monde des bisounours.

\- Euh... Momoi-kun...MOMOI-KUN ?!, l'appela Kuroko. Puisqu'elle ne réagissait pas Kuroko fit des gestes avec sa main devant les yeux morganite de la jeune fille, vu qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, Aomine la secoua assez brutalement.

\- Hein, ah euh, quoi... ?!

\- Ça va Momoi-kun ? On aurait dit que ton esprit avait quitté ton corps.

\- Hein ! Euh...Oui, Oui ça va, merci.

\- T'es sur ? questionna Kuroko sceptique.

\- Je rêve Satsu ou tu bave debout maintenant ?! demanda Aomine surpris. Momoi hébété, passa un doigt sur le coin de ses lèvres et récolta un filet de salive, c'était trop pour Aomine qui éclata littéralement de rire se tenant même les côtes. Kuroko quant à lui afficha un léger sourire et ne dit rien sur ce "filet de salive". Momi était morte de honte. Complètement morte de honte, elle détourna sa tête, les joues rosies. Pour changer de sujet et briser le silence pesant troublé par les rires d'Aomine, Kuroko prit la parole.

\- Et si on allait se ranger, il va bientôt sonner.

Sur un accord commun, Momoi fut la première à se diriger vers les rangs, suivit de Kuroko et d'Aomine qui avait de mal à stopper ses rires et peinait à reprendre une respiration régulière.

* * *

\- Bon nous y voilà mon p'tit Taïga ! Ta nouvelle l'école, lui dit Gilda gai comme un pinson.

\- Sans blague ! J'avais par remarqué, soupira irrité un Kagami en uniforme scolaire japonais.

\- Fait pas cette tête de boudeur, allez viens on descend. Il comprenait pas pourquoi Gilda était si gai alors que c'est pas elle qui allait à l'école où elle connaissait personne et était un parfait inconnu qui débarque à cinq mois des grandes vacances. Pour lui c'était insensé et du grand n'importe quoi. Il allait juste se tourner les pouces en classe et s'ennuyer à mourir. Avec un effort surhumain, il réussit à sortit de la voiture et ferma la portière derrière lui et suivit de près par Gilda qui avait toujours se sourire béat aux lèvres, pénétra dans la cour de sa nouvelle école où des nouvelles têtes se dirigeaient vers le centre de la cour pour se mettre en rang.

A ce moment précis, la cloche sonna annonçant le début des cours. Pour Kagami, une très longue journée commençait. Il tenta de fausser compagnie à Gilda, mais celle-ci l'attrapa par son oreille et le tira vers elle.

\- A...Aïe...Aïe, Gild...Gilda, lâche-moi

\- Ne pense même pas à prendre la poudre d'escampette avec moi mon p'tit Tigrou. Je cours bien plus vite que toi et ma sœur, chuchotât-elle à son oreille.

\- Ehh, je t'ai déja dis de pas m'appeler comme ça...A...aïe, d'...d'accord j'ai compris.

C'est en le tenant par l'oreille que Gilda et Kagami se rendirent dans le bureau de la directrice.

* * *

Les cours avaient commencés i peine 3 minutes, qu'un nouvel élève fit son apparition dans la classe. Kuroko était assis dans la rangée du milieu et se souvenu que aujourd'hui un élève venu de l'étranger allait intégré sa classe.

\- Comme vous le saviez-tous, un nouvel élève est arrivé. Je vous demanderais d'être gentils et aimable avec lui, sa maîtresse madame Percettit ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour laisser le nouvel arrivant entrer, tu peux rentrer mon petit. Kagami entra dans sa nouvelle classe, après avoir dévisagé sa nouvelle prof ainsi que ses nouveaux camarades, il poussa un long soupire ennuyé et reçut en retour une claque derrière la tête.

Kuroko observa le nouveau. Il était grand, les cheveux rouges sang avec des pointes noires, des yeux rouges de la même couleur que ses cheveux et des sourcils anormalement séparés en deux. Pour son jeune âge, on devinait qu'il devait avoir un début de masse musculaire. Enfant précoce ? Il devait être très sportive. Une brute qui aimait embêter ses camarades et les enfants plus petits que lui ? Non, surement pas, après qui sait. Mais, il dégageait une de ces présences, on pouvait pas ne pas le remarqué où qu'il soit. Il a une forte présence et son aura...une aura dominante, qui ferait fuir une petite souris. Pour Kuroko ce garçon s'annonçait être spécial, il le faisait même penser à quelqu'un, mais qui ?

\- Bon, peux-tu te présenter s'il te plait mon petit. _Comment elle venait de l'appeler là ?_ Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Gilda, celle-ci lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Il déglutit. Fallait mieux qu'il obéisse sans protester cette foi-ci.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Kagami Taïga.

\- Kagami, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose, articula Gilda entre ses dents toujours souriante.

\- Ah oui... Prenez soin de moi, puis il s'inclina.

\- Alors, commença madame Percettit, de quel pays viens tu ?

\- Je viens des États-Unis de Los Angeles plus précisément. Je peux aller m'assoir ? Sans attendre de réponse de la part de madame Percettit, il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et s'assit à la table à coté de Kuroko près de la fenêtre, derrière un lunneteux. Kuroko remarqua aussi que son nouveau camarade n'avait rien sortit de son sac et pionçait déjà sur sa table. **_"gros feignant celui-là"_** pensât-il , puis il se concentra sur le reste du cours.

_ **DTD_**

Ding dong... La cloche sonna annonçant la fin des cours.

 **-** Oaaaahh, bailla Aomine la bouche grande ouverte en s'étirant comme un gros chat.

\- Et Satsu et si on allait chercher Tetsu pour une partie de basket ?, l'intéressé releva la tête et sembla réfléchir un moment.

\- Ok allons-y. Ils sortirent de leur salle de classe, les autres élèves -surtout les filles- les suivants du regard et après avoir descendu les escaliers et être passée devant deux salles de classe, ils arrivèrent à destination. Momoi fut la première à repérer Kuroko et se rua vers lui et l'étouffant avec sa poitrine généreuse.

\- Momoi, arrête tu vois pas qu... il ne termina pas sa phrase, intrigué par des cheveux de couleur rouge. Il était sur de les avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ?. Il s'approcha de l'inconnu et l'interpella.

\- Oï ! ledit "inconnu" releva lentement une tête endormit et fronça les sourcils au fait qu'on le réveille. Son expression se transforma vite en une mimique surprise. Aomine avait la mâchoire pendante et deux yeux ronds. C'était pour un cours instant parce qu'ils reprirent une attitude normale.

\- Salut Daiki. Ça va ?

\- Ouais ça boum. Euh...pour savoir t'a quelque chose de prévu là ?

\- Non je suis libre.

\- Parfait ! Je comptais allé sur le terrain de basket avec deux amis ça te dit de venir ?

Les yeux de Kagami s'illuminèrent comme par enchantement, chassant le moindre signe de fatigue. Il se leva de sa chaise et attrapa son sac.

\- Je te suis. Aomine se retourna et marcha vers Momoi et Kuroko.

\- Satsu, je te présente Kagami Taïga, celui dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois. Il vient jouer avec nous.

\- Oh, cool. Plus on est de fous plus en rit, s'exclama Momoi enthousiaste.

Tous les quatres ils sortirent de l'établissement et partirent direction du terrain de basket délabré. Sur le chemin, Kagami et Aomine se lançait des blagues qui tournèrent vite en dispute. Même quand c'est pas avec Maya, il faut qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour s'engueuler.

* * *

 **Voilààà chapitre 3 terminé, je sais pas mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne mais je vois pas quoi. Peut être que vous vous le savez ! Bon bref j'espère que vous l'avez quand même aimez que la fin n'est pas trop lourde. Merci à Laura-067 pour le p'tit commentaire et de m'avoir expliqué la différence entre un OS et une fanfiction ( je sais c'est grave, je ne savait pas quelle était la différence mais maintenant je sais grâce à Laura-067 !) Et encore merci à Kagaucastus et à Cookiiie . A bientôt ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour, bonsoir, me revoilou pour le chapter 4. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
**_

 _ **Auteur : me**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Appartient toujours à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**_

* * *

\- Euh...les gars, Aomine regarda ses amis du coin de l'œil, c'est qui lui ? Et il pointa de l'index l'individu. Kagami plissa légèrement des yeux, observa l'individu et l'identifia.

\- Mais...mais je l'ai déjà vu lui. C'est framboise-boy !, s'exclamât-il joyeux comme une personne gagnant au loto.

\- Framboise-boy ?, répéta Aomine en haussant un sourcil.

 **Retournons un peu en arrière :**

Aomine et Kagami avaient arrêtés de se disputer pas parce qu'ils avaient marre ou étaient à cours d'insultes mais plus tôt par un garçon de 7 ans aux cheveux turquoises qui avait montré son autre lui, un lui très trèèès effrayant et vraiment différent du Kuroko qu'ils connaissent, d'ailleurs il a foutu la frousse aux deux p'tits "emmerdeurs" -les avait-il nommé-. Passons. Après avoir pris quelques raccourcis, ils étaient arrivés au terrain de basket, enfin, ce qui restait en tout cas du terrain. En fait, il restait plus rien du terrain délabré sur lequel Aomine et Kagami s'étaient rencontrés et avait joués ensemble. Il restait plus rien du terrain sur lequel Aomine avait fait ses premiers pas en basket, plus rien du terrain où Momoi avait analyser Aomine, plus rien du terrain où Kuroko venait pour s'entrainer. Il ne restait plus rien de ce terrain qui les avait réunit. Rien. A la place, il y a un gros panneau planté dans la terre avec une image où on voit des immeubles, des voitures, des gens, des arbres. Derrière ce panneau, de grosses machines avec des ouvriers creusait le sol, enlevaient les paniers de basket, faisaient des tas de terre et de sable, chargeait les camions. Bref, leur boulot. Les quatres enfants avaient la mâchoire pendante. Aomine, Kuroko et Momoi trop choqués et n'ayant plus de force dans leurs jambes pour tenir debout, tombèrent à genoux.

\- Je rêve ou...commença Kagami hébété.

\- Ils ont détruits notre terrain pour.., continua Momoi des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Non, on rêves pas, ces connards sont bien en train de construire un putain de quartier sur...sur..., rajouta Aomine la gorge sèche.

\- Sur notre terrain, les bâtards. termina Kuroko. C'est bizarre mais tous sentirent comme une drôle d'aura planer dans l'air, comme meurtrière. Ils cherchèrent la source de cette aura et leur regard se dirigea vers Kuroko. Oh non, son autre lui était revenu. Ses yeux étaient même plus aigue-marine mais noircis comme la couleur des ténèbres, ils jureraient voir des flammes en sortirent et son sourire, c'était pas un sourire ça. Un rictus malsain, ouais. Un sourire de psychopathe.

\- Il est schizophrène ou quoi ?! chuchota Kagami.

\- Aucune idée, mais faut pas le chercher. Il joue le gars fragile et sensible mais en faite c'est un mini hulk bleu, quand il s'énerve, il ressemble à un fou enfuit de l'asile !, répondit à voix basse Aomine.

\- Il me fait un peu peur, murmura Momoi en s'éloignant de Kuroko.

\- T'es pas la seule, s'exclamèrent en chœur Kagami et Aomine. Ils n'entendirent pas Kuroko s'approcher dans leur dos.

\- Vous savez, vous êtes vraiment pas discret, je vous ai entendu, dit-il avec un ton naturelle en les dépassant. Ce ton pour les trois autres laissait des sous-entendu. _Merde, il nous a entendu !_ Ils se jetèrent des regards babas et restèrent silencieux sur leur garde.

\- Bon, Kuroko les regarda d'un air immobile, on va où pour jouer maintenant ?

\- Euh...Aomine leva les yeux au ciel en grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Pfff...soupira Kuroko exaspéré. Ils allaient abandonner tout espoir quand Kagami réagit. Ils furent étonnés de voir une ampoule briller au-dessus de la tête du rouge.

\- Y'a un terrain de street basket à quelques pattés de mon appart. Il est libre à cette heure-ci.

\- Vraiment ?! Momoi sautait à pieds joint.

\- En route. Kagami-kun, tu nous montre le chemin s'il te plait.

\- Oui bien sur -il commença à marcher et s'arrêta net puis se retourna blanc comme un linge- AAAAAhHHHH...Tu...Tu sors d'où toi ?! Depuis quand est tu là ?

\- T'es sérieux Taïga, tu l'avais pas remarqué ?! Attardé...Ahahahahahahahahah.

\- Kagamin pourtant c'est lui qui t'a remonté les bretelles quand tu t'es disputés avec Dai-chan et le pire, il est dans ta classe.

\- WHAT IS THE MESS ?! Mais il est aussi invisible que Casper lui-même.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment Kagami-kun. En passant près de son bras, il le bouscula et marcha le pied lourd, parlant dans sa barbe.

\- Aaaahah...Putain Taïga...aaah...t'es drôle quand tu veux. Aomine posa sa main sur l'épaule du rouge qui la balança d'un coup de vent.

\- La ferme toi et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom. Juste pour infos...il s'appelle comment ?

\- T'es amnésique ou quoi ?! Il s'appelle Ku-ro-ko Tet-su-ya, articula avec exagération Aomine.

\- Ouais merci. Eh, Kuroko c'est par ici chez moi ainsi que le terrain, l'interpellât-il. L'intéressé fit demi-tour et les dépassa.

\- Ok d'accord...Ben, on te suis Kagamin.

Et c'est dans un silence léger qu'ils suivirent Kagami jusqu'au terrain.

\- Eh, Kagami. Maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi t'es venu sur ce terrain et pas celui près de chez toi.

\- En fait, je l'avais pas vu et quand je suis rentré chez moi ben, je l'ai vu, répondit Kagami tout bêtement.

\- Tss Baka... Peut-être.

\- Hein ?!

Le silence n'était plus si léger que ça, il se métamorphosa soudainement en engueulade.

* * *

\- Voilà, on est arrivés, annonça Kagami. Après quelques minutes de marche et de dispute, ils étaient enfin parvenu à se trouver un terrain pour jouer sauf que celui-ci n'était pas désert comme l'avait dit Kagami.

Ils déposèrent tout de même leurs sacs près du banc. Kuroko regardait l'occupant du terrain. Il est un peu plus grand que lui, il a les cheveux hérissés de couleur rouges légèrement longs. D'après son regard et n'ayant pas remarqué leur présence, Kuroko jugea qu'il devrait être très concentré sur la balle et sur son jeu.

\- Euh...les gars, Aomine regarda ses amis du coin de l'œil, c'est qui lui ? Et il pointa de l'index l'individu. Kagami plissa légèrement des yeux, observa l'individu et l'identifia.

\- Mais...mais je l'ai déjà vu lui. C'est framboise-boy !, s'exclamât-il joyeux comme une personne gagnant au loto.

\- Framboise-boy ?, répéta Aomine en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je sais pas comment il s'appelle vraiment, mais, une fois j'ai accompagné mon père à un de ses rendez-vous et son client c'était le père de framboise-boy.

\- Je sais pas pour vous mais, il à l'air chelou ce type.

\- Dai-chan on juge pas les gens sur leur apparences, le reprit Momoi.

\- FRAMBOISE-BOY, héla Kagami. Ledit "framboise-boy" arrêta la balle et se tourna vers eux. Il les dévisagea puis fixa Kagami un moment avant de recommencer à faire rebondir la balle, la lancer dans l'air et rentrer dans le panier.

\- Kagami-kun, tu viens de te prendre un énorme vent.

\- Tu parles d'un vent, on aurait dit une tempête ! rajouta Aomine. Kagami fut anéantit. Le monde ainsi que sa propre personne avaient été détruites ne laissant rien de lui. Il venait de se prendre un vent, si il avait pu il en aurait presque pleuré. Framboise-boy l'avait complètement ignorer.

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de pas m'appeler ainsi Taïga. Le fouteur de vent s'approcha d'eux la balle entre les mains, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- C'était pas une raison pour me donner un vent framboise-boy, s'emporta Kagami sur les nerfs. "Framboise-boy" zieuta Aomine, Momoi et Kuroko.

\- Salut, moi je m'appelle Akashi Seijūrō et non framboise-boy comme m'appelle cet idiot.

\- Ah enchanté Akashi-san.

\- Hum...salut.

Le regard d'Akashi se posa sur Kuroko.

\- Tu es Kuroko Tetsuya je présume. Je te rencontre enfin.

\- Comment connais tu mon nom ? Akashi afficha un sourire hautain.

\- Parce que je sais tous. Kuroko et Akashi restèrent immobiles se regardant droit dans les yeux.

-J'avais raison, ce gars est chelou. Il s'entendra très bien avec Kuroko.

\- Ils sont vraiment en train de faire une baston les yeux dans les yeux ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'avec les yeux il se traitent de tous les noms genre : espèce de bâtards, tu sais que t'es aussi invisible que Casper le fantôme ?!

-LA FERME AOMINE. Ce dernier ricana.

\- Mais non Dai-chan, ils se jaugent du regard. Regarde bien. Ils sont en train de communiquer avec les yeux, ils sont connectés.

Kagami et Aomine la regarda comme si elle avait une queue qui poussait dans son dos.

\- Euh...T'es sérieuse là ?! dirent comme une seule personne Aomine et Kagami.

\- Ben quoi ?

Kuroko et Akashi se regardaient toujours, les yeux dans les yeux. Le regard de Kuroko restait toujours vidé de toutes expressions, Akashi affichait toujours ce léger sourire qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus et ressemblait à celui d'un pervers, ses yeux auparavant rouge devinrent vairon : celui de gauche jaune ambre et celui de droite rouge.

\- Je me trompe ou les yeux de Akashi ont changé de couleur.

\- Il me semble que oui Satsu. Hmm... Kagami tu fous quoi ? Kagami marchait en reculant, apparemment il voulait s'écarter de Kuroko et Akashi dont la baston du regard n'était pas terminé.

\- Ce dont j'ai pas oublié par contre, c'est que quand Seijūrō à les yeux vairons c'est mauvais.

\- Pourquoi ? Il va se transformer en un power ranger super puissant ou quelque chose comme ça ?!, lui demanda moqueur Aomine.

Avant que Kagami ne puisse répondre, que Kuroko se retrouva tête en bas, Akashi le portant sur son épaule. Kuroko ne chercha même pas à se débattre trop abasourdi pour le moment. Le kidnappeur de Kuroko balança un " Ne nous attendez pas" et fila comme une fusée hors du terrain bousculant Aomine et Momoi sur le passage.

\- Tu nous explique ? Kagami haussa les épaules un faux air désolé sur le visage.

\- Lui aussi est comme Kuroko, tu n'avais pas tort tout à l'heure ces ceux-là vont s'entendre parfaitement. Il est schizophrène ! Quand Akashi s'excite ou par exemple remarque qu'une personne à du potentiel, ses yeux changent de couleur, laissant un pseudo Akashi on va dire plus fort prendre le contrôle de son corps et se faire lui même une idée de la personne ou la chose qui l'a réveillé.

\- Qu'est qu'ils sont aller faire ? Baiser !

\- Ahah, très drôle Ahomine. Ils n'ont que 7 ans.

\- Comment tu m'as appellé Bakagami ?! Et c'est partit nouvelle dispute, pire qu'un couple marié eux-deux.

\- En tout cas, ils sont pas aller jouer au basket, dit Momoi songeuse.

\- Tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi Momoi !

\- Mais qui sais, peut-être qu'ils sont allés se faire des bisous comme des enfants de notre âge le fait. Kagamin j'imagine que Akashi vient d'une grande famille fortunée.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Un peu plus bas dans la rue, il y avait une ** _Nissan LS400_** , elle est neuvième dans le classement des 50 meilleures voitures japonaises de tous les temps . Il y avait aussi autour de la voiture, des hommes costumés comme dans **_men in black_** avec des lunettes et tout. Ils avaient l'air d'attendre quelqu'un, ils ressemblaient à des statuts. Ils étaient six, deux pour la voiture d'Akashi-san et les quatres autres dans le 4x4. Un blond, trois bruns, un châtain et le dernier chauve, je dirais qu'ils avaient entre la trentaine et la quarantaine pas plus, pas moins. Ils étaient bien sur armés de beretta 92FS à l'intérieur de leur veste sauf un qui le portait à la ceinture. Donc je pense qu'Akashi-san a kidnappé Tetsu-kun et la emmener chez lui dans une pièce secrète pour le torturer et lui faire des trucs malsains pire que de simple bisous pour des enfants de 7 ans.

Aomine et Kagami restèrent figés, cillant des yeux le plus rapidement possible.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de regarder des films qui ne sont pas de ton âge et surtout 50 nuances de Grey. C'est pas bon du tout pour toi ma vielle Satsu. Tu crois vraiment que ses parents le laisseraient posséder une salle de torture, s'exclama Aomine en fronçant les sourcils, on va retrouver Kuroko demain comme d'habitude à l'école et tout va bien se passer.

\- Ben, peut être que oui, ses parents doivent pas le savoir.

\- Ta gueule ne rentre pas dans ses conneries! Ah oui, je suis désolé Satsu, mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu viens de te prendre un râteau monumental !

\- Oh mon Dieu, c'est vrai. TETSUUUU !

Momoi mis ses mains devant sa bouche et partit en courant -et en pleurant-.

\- Tu lui cours pas après Daiki ?

\- T'inquiète pas, elle est pas partit derrière Tetsu mais plutôt chez elle pour digérer la nouvelle, répondit-il indifférent.

\- Ah ok. En tout cas ce qui c'est passé entre Kuroko et Seijūrō c'est ce quand appelle avoir le coup de foudre au premier regard.

\- C'est clair-minute de silence, on se vide l'esprit, on se motive...- On va jouer.

\- Ouaip !

Sans échauffement, ils entamèrent le début du one-on-one.

Aomine attrapa la balle et commença à dribbler en feintant et marquant des paniers incroyables d'une telle grâce et précision. Kagami avait l'image d'une danseuse étoile internationale belle et gracieuse en pensant à Aomine. Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi une danseuse étoile ! Mais, il se laissait pas faire, il tenait tête à Aomine enchainant lui aussi les paniers et c'est un jeu de dribbles, de feintes, de dunks et de panier à celui qui avait la possibilité qui se déroula entre ces deux garçon qui n'avait plus l'air de deux écoliers. Ils se livrèrent bataille sur le terrain frappant avec hargne le ballon, ne lâchant rien. Ils étaient prêts à jouer jusqu'à épuisement ou meurt s'en suive ne voulant rien céder à l'autre. La nuit tomba, les lampadaires éclairèrent le terrain de basket et deux joueurs transpirant comme des porcs et le souffle saccadé captivés par l'autre. Ils avaient perdu toutes notion du temps comme lors de leur premier affrontement. Gilda, derrière la grille observait ces deux félins toujours bébés se lutter une bataille sans pitié pour prouver sa force.

* * *

 _ **Terminé ! Voila pour le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous à plus comme d'habitude laisser un p'tit commentaire même négatif. Je veux remercier SianaDesliura qui suit cette histoire vraiment merci à vous tous. Bye ;)  
**_


	5. Superbe journée !

**Hey ! Je sais j'abuse, j'avais dit que les publications seront régulières -au moins j'essayerais- mais voilà j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche et mon grand-père est très malade- je sais c'est pas votre votre problème, on s'en fous ! Mais je tenais à vous informez quand même ;)- Vous allez surement dire tout ça de temps mais ce chapitre c'est de la merde, je sais je ne vous en veux pas faites le moi savoir aussi dans les commentaires. Sinon je vous laisse et bonne et agréable lecture.**

* * *

Mardi 05 Janvier, 8:50, une nounou et un chat qui pioncent et qui finis par se lever affamés, un petit écolier tout propre terminant son petit déjeuner, rien d'alarmant. Une superbe journée qui commence.

\- Hein ! T'es déjà prêt Tigrou ? demanda Gilda en baillant.

\- Oui, pas besoin de me déposer aujourd'hui, je vais à vélo et peut-être que je rentrerais vers 17 :00.

Il termina de boire son jus, attrapa la lance de son sac, pris ses clés et ferma la porte d'entrée en saluant Gilda et Milo d'un geste de la main. Gilda resta debout dans le salon perdue, immobile comme Milo d'ailleurs qui avait arrêté de se lécher.

\- Il…Il est motivé pour un enfant qui ne voulait pas aller à l'école.

\- Miaou ! Gilda posa son regard sur Milo.

\- Ouais…t'as surement raison. Allons manger. Milo la suivit dans la cuisine et attendit qu'elle lui serve son bol de lait, Gilda se servit un bol de céréale avec du lait et s'assis sur une chaise haute autour du bar.

* * *

\- Oï Kagami ! le héla Aomine.

\- Bonjour Kagamin.

\- Salut Momoi. Yo Aomine. Momoi sourit et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Kagamin, appelle-moi Satsuki.

\- Hein ?! Pourquoi lui, tu le connais à peine ! Momoi se retourna vers Aomine.

\- Ferme-là, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Alors Kagamin ?

\- Euh…oui ok merci Mo…Satsuki. La jeune fille passa Kagami et se rua vers le petit bonhomme.

Kagami et Aomine se regardèrent puis fixèrent Kuroko.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire, finit par dire Kagami.

\- Il n'a pas froid aux yeux en tout cas, dis Aomine sourire en coin.

Kuroko était à leur hauteur et tenait sa hanche droite, Momoi scotché à son bras gauche.

\- Bonjour Kagami-kun, bonjour Aomine-kun. Kuroko semblait faible et fatigué.

\- T'es passé sous un train ou quoi Kuroko ?!

\- T'as passé une nuit très mouvementé, dis Aomine moqueur.

\- Non, c'est Akashi-kun. Aomine et Kagami se fixèrent encore une fois puis affichèrent un sourire en coin.

\- Il t'a pas raté, s'esclaffèrent-ils en chœur.

\- Alors Akashi est vraiment Christian Grey et toi Anastasia Steele ?

\- Satsuki on est pas dans 50 nuances de Grey, soupira Aomine.

\- T'es plus vierge Testu-kun ?

Kuroko ne répondit pas à la question et resta silencieux les joues rouges. Parmi les quatres Momoi était la seule souriante et émue alors que Kagami et Aomine étaient perdu.

\- Putain mec t'as 7 sept, s'exclama Kagami.

\- Mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix, se défendit Kuroko.

\- Mais ton mini Hulk ne s'est pas réveillé Tetsu ?

\- Ouais c'est vrai ton autre toi celui qui fait peur, rajouta Kagami.

\- Ah oui vu que t'es schizophrène. Kuroko fronça les sourcils et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Je ne suis pas schizophrène et je n'ai pas de mini Hulk, c'est clair !

Kagami, Aomine et Momoi se regroupèrent entre eux, jetant parfois des coups d'œil à Kuroko.

\- Bon on a réfléchis, ton mini Hulk prenait son pied c'est pour ça que tu t'es pas transformé.

\- Aomine n'a pas tort, dis Kagami en croisant les bras. Les joues de Kuroko virent au rouge.

\- Dis donc, les enfants d'aujourd'hui commencent tôt.

\- T'es pas enceint au moins, vous vous êtes protégés ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas avoir pris la pilule.

\- Kuroko tu me déçois. Ils éclatèrent de rire sauf Kuroko qui les interrogeait du regard.

\- Ahahahahah….Kagami tu le prends pour Lina Medina ou quoi ?

\- Il a sept ans et est déjà un bonhomme.

\- Ben je sais mais voilà, ce qui est fait est fait, répondit tout simplement Aomine.

\- Nouvelle génération Kagamin.

 **Driiiiinnnng….**

\- Bon, on va se ranger, on se voit à la récré.

\- Ok a plus.

Momoi traina Aomine dans les rangs et rentrèrent dans leur classe. Kagami et Kuroko étaient restés plantés dans la cour en attendant leur prof toujours en retard.

\- Kagami je peux te dire quelque chose ? Kagami planta ses yeux dans ceux inexpressifs de Kuroko.

\- J'ai mal, très mal au derrière, mais, pour une raison que j'ignore j'ai adoré ça.

Kagami écarquilla grands les yeux, il n'arrivait pas à avaler la déclaration de Kuroko. Il se détourna de Kuroko, silencieux et partit se ranger avec les autres de sa classe.

\- Mais quoi Kagami-kun. Lui demanda Kuroko en haussant les épaules.

\- Fous moi la paix ne m'approche pas. Hurla Kagami en serrant le poing.

* * *

Akashi se tourna vers la table derrière lui, posa son coude et mis son menton dans la paume de sa main droite.

\- Shintarou comment vas-tu ? L'intéressé leva les yeux de son livre.

\- Bien.

Midorima Shintarou est le meilleur ami d'Akashi depuis qu'ils ont 3 ans et est une sorte de bras droit aussi.

\- L' Oha Asa ne s'est pas trempé apparemment.

\- Pourquoi donc Shintarou ?

\- Tu souris comme un débile heureux depuis ce matin et tu dégage une aura étrange, presque…joviale. L'Oha Asa avait prédit que les Sagittaires seront de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Effectivement, Akashi était assis à sa table devant Shintarou et semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs, sourire béat plaqué sur les lèvres et cela depuis qu'il était descendu de sa voiture.

\- Dis-moi qu'elle est la source de cette béatitude.

\- Hier, je suis allé sur un terrain de basket et j'ai rencontré Taïga. Il était venu avec des amis et l'un de ses amis m'a marqué, j'ai eu le coup de foudre au premier regard. Et…

Midorima le coupa la parole.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu l'as kidnappé sans lui demander son avis et celui de ses amis, tu l'as ramené chez toi dans ta pièce secrète et tu l'as violé.

\- Whaou, comment tu sais ? Midorima remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et continua de lire son livre.

\- Shintarou, tu crois qu'il est enceint ?

Ce-dernier faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

\- Akashi, tu as 8 ans et lui 7 ans, déjà tu lui prends sa virginité, tu veux qu'il soit enceint ? Vous êtes deux garçons !

\- Shintarou espèce de rabat-joie ! Akashi se leva de sa chaise furieux et quitta sa salle de classe. Midorima leva les yeux au ciel « Fallait le lui dire » et se replongea dans sa lecture.

* * *

La cloche de midi avait sonné et la petite troupe s'était dirigée dans une pièce abandonnée de l'école avec un balcon et une échelle qui les permettait d'aller sur le toit. Aomine, Momoi et Kuroko avaient aménagés au fil des années la pièce lumineuse, il y avait un canapé moderne et non poussiéreux, une table et quatre chaises, il y avait même des toilettes et un lavabo. Une grande baie vitrée donnait la vue sur l'entrée et la cour de l'école. C'est le quartier général de leurs années de primaires.

\- Oï Kagami, tu me donne un peu dans ton bento ? Il a l'air si bon et délicieux. Il se lécha les lèvres.

\- Non, t'avais pas qu'à oublier le tien.

\- Fait pas ton radin, allez, je grève la dalle !

\- Et pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Momoi ? lui demanda Kagami en haussant un sourcil.

\- T'es fou ?!, chuchota Aomine en grimaçant, tu n'as jamais goûté à sa cuisine !

\- C'est si infecte que ça ?

\- Tu parles.

Kagami posa –enfin- son regard sur Aomine un moment et lui tendit une paire de baguette. Aomine sourit de toutes ses dents et s'assit près de Kagami. Kuroko et Momoi observaient la scène. Ah oui, Kuroko était assis sur deux oreillers qu'il avait mis sur sa chaise et Momoi en face de lui mangeait sans soucis son bento préparé par elle.

\- Tu sais Momoi-kun ?

\- Hum…

\- J'ai enfin trouvé à qui me faisait penser Kagami-kun.

Momoi sourit légèrement et porta son regard morganite sur Kagami et Aomine qui mangeaient ensemble et comme à leur habitude se disputaient.

\- Je sais Tetsu-kun, il ressemble de caractère à Dai-chan.

Kuroko acquiesça de la tête.

\- Je les vois bien ensemble, dis Momoi en rigolant.

\- Moi aussi.

* * *

\- Arrête de bouder Akashi.

Après leur discussion de ce matin, Akashi boudait contre Midorima et avait toujours ce sourire tantôt d'imbécile heureux tantôt pervers. Ce Kuroko Tetsuya avait le petit plus que recherchait le pseudo Akashi, il avait réussi à toucher leur cœur.

\- Je peux manger avec toi ? Akashi resta réticent en dévisageant Midorima mais désigna la chaise en face lui, Midorima soupira rassuré et posa son plateau sur la table et s'assit.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Akashi pris la parole déterminé à faire partager à son meilleur ami son expérience fantastique. Qu'il compte refaire d'ailleurs.

\- Shintarou laisse-moi te raconter ce qui s'est passé hier. Son vis-à-vis ne leva pas les yeux de son plat.

\- Non, c'est bon je ne tiens pas à le savoir, je mange.

\- J'ai dit je tiens à te raconter ce qui s'est passé hier, dis Akashi sur un ton sévère. La phrase sonnait être un ordre et aucune protestation n'avait sa place. Midorima n'avait pas le choix, il essuya ses lunettes et les remonta et continua de manger son bento.

\- Alors nous sommes arrivés chez moi et…. C'est bon, c'était partit pour une histoire qui durerait toute l'heure du repas. Akashi était un vrai moulin à parole des fois, détaillant chaque passage de son expérience, quels vêtements ils portaient, la couleur de ses yeux, sa taille de vêtements, sa pointure, quel gel ils utilisaient et bien encore, il passait tout à la loupe et Midorima était le pauvre innocent qui devait endurer tout ceci sans protester, sans même l'avoir rencontré, il commençait déjà à éprouver une certaine haine pour ce Kuroko Tetsuya. Écœuré, il finit par lâcher ses baguettes et posa une main sur sa bouche, ayant perdu le goût des aliments et au bord de la nausée. Si Akashi continuait, il pense qu'il serait aussi vert que ses propres cheveux. Super journée !

* * *

 **C'est fini pour ce chapitre merci de l'avoir lu et de le suivre. Je sais pour tes enfants de 7 et 8 ans c'est abusé même trop poussé mais je trouve quand même que les enfants d'aujourd'hui le font un peu tôt quand même - ma voisine de 10 ans à un fils et une amie de un de plus que moi 14 ans à une fille !- Ne me mettez pas dans votre liste noire svp :( ! Sinon faites moi vos ressentis dans les commentaires svp.**

 **Bye ;) Xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Je suppose bien ! Moi non car la semaine prochaine " c'est malheureusement la rentrée !" Et oui, les vacances sont passé si vite, j'arrive pas à y croire ! Noooooon. Alors je fais tout mon possible pour m'avancer un max dans mes fanfics, celle-ci est largement plus avancé que "Génération Wild" qui je dois immédiatement continuer. Là j'avoue j'ai déconné grave, je suis hyper en retard, je pense que deux prochains encore et ce sera la fin de cette fic !**

 **Disclaimer : appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki et pas à moi -triste !-**

 **Auteur : Me and me !**

 **Bon trêve de bavardage ! Bonne et agréable lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que Kagami était dans une nouvelle école, trainait avec ses nouveaux amis, fréquentait le terrain de basket près de chez lui et affrontait Aomine qui était devenu son rival, se lançant des défis dans n'importe quel domaine et se disputait à tout bout de chant. Il se sentait bien. Bien dans ce nouveau pays, dans ce nouveau quartier, dans ce nouvel appartement avec sa nounou et Milo, dans cette nouvelle école, dans cette nouvelle bande. Ah oui ! Cela faisait maintenant aussi cinq mois qu'Akashi et Kuroko sortaient ensemble. Le couple parfait de deux schizophrènes jouant aux jeux de séduction des adultes laissant la plus part du temps un Kuroko, affaiblit, souffrant de douloureuse courbatures. Comme cadeau pour son huitième anniversaire de la part de son « petit-ami », il avait été chez lui et avait été coupé du monde pendant une semaine, quand il avait refait apparition, c'était avec de nombreuse petites taches violâtes ornant son cou, dissimulé tant bien que mal par une écharpe, des cernes étaient aussi présentes, s'étant apparemment multipliées au fil des jours. Momoi, Aomine et Kagami savaient d'où venait ses marques et pourquoi Kuroko disparaissait pendant une semaine et tous ces trucs, mais, ils avaient quand même des doutes, qui furent vite balayées lors d'un leur habituel samedi après-midi où ils jouaient au basket, Kuroko étaient plus blanc que le tee-shirt qu'il portait lui-même, le pire pour eux fit quand ce-dernier n'était pas en mesure de jouer, ne serais ce que pour sauter ou courir, il boitait et les taches violâtes s'étant étendu sur ses cuisses et il avait passé toute l'après-midi assis sur le banc en compagnie de Momoi qui n'arrêtait pas de l'harceler de questions toutes aussi indiscrètes . Ils trouvaient jusqu'ici comme excuse que peut-être ses parents étaient violents ou il s'était retrouvé au milieu d'une bagarre de ses petites sœurs ou qu'il avait mal exécuté un mouvement, était resté dans une position inconfortable ou autres excuses absurdes, ne voulant pas se faire à l'idée que leur ami avait trouvé « l'amour de sa vie » et avait mis un pied, un genou, une cuise puis une jambe entière…bref tout son corps dans le monde érotique à un âge où on dit encore à sa mère « Je t'aime maman » où on dis à son père « Quand je serais grand, je voudrais entre comme toi » où avant de s'endormir, on nous lis une histoire où on adore les supers héros et les bandes dessinés, où on faisait les petits manèges, cet âge à laquelle on connait toujours rien à la vie et était innocent et tout doux comme un agneau ou un nouveau-né nu. En tout cas, ce n'était pas le cas d'Akashi et Kuroko élus couple le plus bizarre de l'année par leurs amis. Revenons à nos moutons. Kagami se plaisait bien dans sa nouvelle vie et était heureux, sauf aujourd'hui. Sans même qu'il sache pourquoi, il était à l'église, assis au premier rang, écoutant la chorale chanter des chants d'église. Il devait être sur le terrain et disputé un de ces matchs endiablé contre Aomine, au lieu de ça, il était dans la maison de Dieu ! Il baissa les yeux sur lui et vit qu'il portait un costume noir, il jeta un regard autour de lui et resta figé en voyant l'expression de tristesse sur le visage de son père. Son père était lui aussi en noir et ses mains tremblaient, son corps était secoué de violents soubresauts, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et s'échouait sur le col de sa chemise blanche : il pleurait. Kagami regarda à droite de lui, Gilda était dans le même état que son père, elle lui jeta un regard et afficha un léger sourire, ses lèvres tremblotait, ses yeux se remplies de larmes et elle éclata soudainement en sanglots. Il trouvait que s'était les plus grosses larmes qu'il voyait de toute sa vie. Il n'était pas du tout alarmé, ni inquiet, il se demandait juste pourquoi il était là ? Pourquoi les gens autour de lui dont la plupart était des collègues à sa mère le regardaient avec cet air chagriné, ces yeux peinés qui lui disait désolé, mais, il ne sait pourquoi. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur son père devenu nostalgique, morne. Plus aucune expression ne se lisait dans ses yeux et sur son visage, aucune, à part celle de la tristesse et une profonde douleur. Une douleur qu'il ne pouvait définir. Son père semblait fixé quelque chose, il le suivit du regard, ses yeux se posèrent sur une grande boite marron vernis ouverte sur un corps. Tout autour de la grande boite, il y avait pleins de fleurs de couleur blanches, des pâquerettes et des roses blanches : les préférées de sa mère. Une grande couronne de fleurs était posée sur un chevalet derrière le cercueil avec la photo de sa mère. Cette fois-ci, Kagami se sentit paniqué. Une grande peur l'envahit. Il se leva, ignorant les regards d'autrui posé sur lui et se dirigea incertain vers le cercueil, il transpirait, des gouttes de transpiration ruisselait de son front, ses mains étaient moites. Il s'apprêtait à monter la marche quand il sentit une pression sur son avant-bras, il sursauta et se retourna et découvrit le visage déchirant de Gilda, son mascara avait coulé et séché sur ses joues, ses yeux verts se noyaient dans ses larmes, des mèches blondes dépassait de son chapeau noir. Sans un mot, elle planta ses yeux verts émeraude dans celui rubis de Taïga et d'un mouvement de tête elle lui lâcha finalement le bras. Kagami arriva enfin à la hauteur du cercueil et ce qu'il y vit le laissa sans voix. Sa mère était allongée dans ce cercueil, habillé élégamment d'une longue robe noire à décolleté, elle était chaussée de ses chaussures favorite que son père lui avait acheté, des louboutins noirs vernis à bout pointus. Elle portait au cou un collier en or où pendait un magnifique rubis – son préféré, elle lui rappelait les yeux de son fils-, collier qu'il lui avait lui-même offert pour la fête des mères. Sa bouche était d'un rouge éclatant lui donnant un côté glamour, ses paupières étaient fermés et laissaient voir le fard à paupières gris métallique tracer une ligne d'eye-liner et un très léger crayon noir sur les cils, ses sourcils avaient une forme parfaite. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tout simplement attachés en une tresse et un chignon sur le côté. Il trouvait sa mère belle et très séduisante, mais, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait les paupières close cachant ses magnifiques yeux bleus et pourquoi avait-elle le teint blanc, aussi blanc que celui d'un mort. Les larmes coulèrent à flots sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte et la morve menaçait de sortir de son nez. Il toucha la main de sa mère et l'enleva aussitôt. Elle était froide et blanche, tellement froide qu'il s'était glacé la main. Il irait jusqu'à dire qu'il s'était brulé. Oui c'est ça. Il s'était brulé avec du froid, ce froid émanant du corps et du visage sublime de sa mère. Ce même froid lui donna des frissons dans le dos et l'enveloppa. Il avait peur, peur que ce soit ça, peur qu'il ait raison, peur dont la chose à laquelle il pense soit vraie. Pour en être sûr, malgré ce froid étrange, il prit de nouveau la main de sa mère dans la tienne bien plus petite et la caressa du pouce. Il leva son regard sur le visage de sa mère.

\- Ma…ma…maman, réveille-toi s'il te plait. Allez ma p'tite maman, balbutiât-il.

Il resserra son emprise sur la main de sa mère et ferma les yeux espérant que Dieu lui accorde son vœu. Quand il les rouvrit, rien n'avait changé, sa mère était toujours aussi belle et blanche, allongée dans cette grande boite entourée de ses fleurs favorites, elle respirait plus, elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil. Un sommeil dont elle ne se réveillera jamais. Ce dont il ne voulait pas croire, la chose dont il avait peur était malheureusement vraie. Sa mère était belle et bien morte. Elle ne reviendra jamais. Elle est partit pour de bon, laissant son père et lui seul. Il voulait qu'elle revienne, qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, l'embrasse, joue avec lui, comme elle l'avait fait depuis ses trois mois de congés et aujourd'hui il était debout tenant fermement la main glacé de sa mère et pleurait tel un enfant gravement blessé. Maintenant, il ressentait la douleur que son père ressent. Cette douleur qui l'étouffait dans son costume, cette douleur qui vidait d'air ses poumons et le faisait suffoquer. Cette douleur qui compressait son cœur. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il dressera son nœud papillon puis commença à secouer sa mère de toutes ses forces.

\- MOM, WAKE UP! WAKE UP, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! Nous commençons tout juste à s'amuser ensemble! Kagami criait de toute ses forces, les larmes coulaient de plus en plus, mouillant même le sol. Épuisé, il vacilla et se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, donnant des coups au cercueil. Il sentait les regards remplis de pitié et de peine sur lui, à cet instant précis, il sentit toute la pesanteur de la Terre peser sur ses épaules. Un cri horrible sortit de sa gorge.

Son père sortit de sa transe et contempla son fils à genoux devant le corps sans vie de sa mère, son corps se vidant de toutes ses larmes et secoués par des soubresauts. Il avait poussé un cri. Un cri terrible, rempli de désespoir et de tristesse. Le cri d'une personne à qui on arrachait le cœur. Le cri d'une bête pris au piège essayant de s'enfuir. Ce cri avait été si puissant, qu'il était sorti de sa transe, ses larmes doublèrent, dévalant ses joues et trempant le haut de sa chemise. Lui aussi suffoquait, il avait du mal à respirer, sa vue se brouillait, il voyait de millier de petits points noirs, il n'entendait même pas les murmures autour de lui ni même Gilda l'appelé « Taïchi…Tai-chi…Tai… », il n'entendait rien. Rien, tout sauf les pleurs et les cris déchirants venant de la seule chose importante que lui avait laissé June, sa seule raison de vivre. Il devait vivre pour cet être, encore si petit et fragile, il devait le protégé et être là pour lui comme il ne l'avait pas été pour elle. Il se souvient très bien comme si s'était hier, du jour de sa naissance où il avait assisté à l'accouchement et coupé le cordon ombilical. La première fois où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras. La première fois où il l'avait changé et donné son premier biberon. Il se rappelait de ses premiers et de son sourire rayonnant qui était jadis sans dents et d'où sortait de la bave coulant jusqu'à son menton. Ce même sourire qui habitait le visage de la mère de son fils, l'amour de sa vie. Ce sourire il voulait le revoir. S'il ne pouvait plus le voir sur celui de sa bien-aimée, il le ferait sur sa raison de vivre : Taïga. Ils avaient tous les deux le même sourire rayonnant, éclatant et chaleureux, brisant la barrière et le cœur de pierre de n'importe quelle personne. Un bandit fondrait devant se sourire.

Il enleva sa cravate ainsi que sa veste et les déposa nonchalamment sur le banc. Il entreprit la même direction que son fils précédemment trainant des pieds. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il tomba à terre et le pris dans ses bras, caressa dans un geste tendre les cheveux soyeux de son fils qui ne se débattit pas.

\- Daddy mom died. She's gone forever (Papa, maman est morte. Elle est partie pour toujours), dit-il entre deux sanglots. Son père le serra plus fort contre sa poitrine, caressant toujours ses cheveux, il embrassa son front et posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête.

\- I know son, but, I'm sure from where it is she thinks and love us. (Je sais fiston, mais, je suis sûr que depuis là où elle se trouve, elle pense à nous et nous aime)

Kagami passa ses petits bras dans l'immense dos de son père et serra ses poings sur sa chemise. Ils éclatèrent en sanglots ensemble, se laissant aller. Kagami poussait toujours ses cris de désespoir, son père le tenait de plus en plus fermement contre lui. Il voulait le rassurer, sentir sa chaleur et l'entendre pleurer et crier. S'exprimer. Exprimer sa tristesse, sa peine, son désarroi et son désespoir. Il veut le protéger et le garder prêt de lui. L'assemblé silencieuse, les regardait attristé et funèbre. Gilda était défaite et bouleversé, les cris de Kagami provoquaient en elle que des nouvelles larmes. Elle fixait du regard la scène dramatique qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : un père dévasté réconfortant son fils anéanti et en pleurs. Elle se dit que derrière cette carapace dure et froide, ce cachait un homme sensible et expressif. Elle voyait son meilleur ami renaitre.

* * *

\- Putain, mais il est où cet idiot encore ?! Il sait perdu ou quoi il sait quel jour on est ?

En effet, on est un samedi après-midi ensoleillé avec un vent agréablement frais et trois enfants en forme –dont un surexcité- sur un terrain de basket. Par on ne sait quel miracle, Kuroko était en forme et dans de parfaite conditions pour jouer, Momoi était toujours aussi souriante et Aomine grincheux.

\- C'est vrai ça, ça va faire bientôt une heure qu'on n'a pas vu Kagami-kun, dis Kuroko après avoir lancé la balle vers le panier et l'avoir raté. Il courut la chercher.

\- Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave pour qu'il ne soit pas présent.

\- Mon œil ouais !- il montre son œil- Je suis sûr qu'il s'est défoulé. Il a peur de m'affronter.

Momoi lui donna une claque monumentale derrière la tête. Aomine se tint la tête et s'accroupit massant la zone endoloris.

\- La ferme ! Bon si Kagamin n'est pas là c'est qu'il a eu un imprévu. On lui demandera Lundi de toutes façon, alors….Momoi marqua un temps d'arrêt et déglutit, Akashi-kun comment vas-tu ?

Akashi déposa son sac près du banc et se dirigea directement sur Kuroko -plus tôt sur ses lèvres- et déposa un baiser puis fixa Momoi.

\- Bonsoir Momoi. Merci je vais très bien. Et il attaqua de nouveau les lèvres de Kuroko. Aomine se releva et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Pff… Avec qui je joue moi alors ? Akashi sa te dit un one-on-one ?

Akashi lâcha subitement sa proie et planta ses yeux devenu vairons dans celui saphir d'Aomine.

\- Ok…ce n'est pas bon ça. Je crois que je l'ai excité. Satsu aide-moi, murmurât-il entre ses dents.

\- Désolé Dai-chan mais là tu te débrouille. J'arbitre le one-on-one, annonçât-elle, en position messieurs. Sur ces mots Akashi se dirigea au centre du terrain, Aomine se gratta la tête et passa une main lasse sur son visage puis alla rejoindre Akashi en trottinant en lâchant un juron. Momoi expliqua les règles.

\- Le premier arrivé à 30 points gagne l'affrontement, compris ? Les deux garçons acquiescèrent de la tête. La jeune fille lança le ballon, Aomine fut plus rapide et l'attrapa. Il se dirigea vers le panier et marqua. « 2-0 », cria Momoi. Akashi sourit et attrapa la balle qu'Aomine lui lança et se repositionna en face de lui. Les yeux saphir étaient plantés dans ceux vairons. Akashi dribbla et dépassa Aomine qui réagit assez vite et se mit en face d'Akashi, mais, tomba sur les fesses rien qu'en croisant le regard de son adversaire qui marque un trois point. Aomine se releva, il prit la balle sous le panier et courut comme une fusée vers le panier adverse, mais, Akashi l'intercepta. Aomine détourna son regard des yeux du garçon, passa la balle dans son dos, fit un tour sur lui, sauta et envoya la balle dans le cerceau d'un geste du poignet. Akashi était bouche bée devant la technique et la vitesse d'Aomine. Et s'en suivit un match où Aomine tombait à maintes reprises sur les fesses mais continuait à marquer des paniers. Il n'abandonnait tout de même pas et enchaînait les paniers quand il en avait la possibilité.

\- 30 points à 27 en faveur d'Akashi-kun, dis Momoi annonçant la fin de l'affrontement.

Akashi en sueur et essoufflé affichant un sourire victorieux se tourna vers Momoi et Aomine qui reprenait son souffle et jurait.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de jouer contre toi Aomine. Tu ne te laisse pas faire sur le terrain et j'aime ça. Même si tu fonce tête basse comme un idiot. Bon à plus.

Il leur fit un vague mouvement de la main et s'éloigna d'eux.

Aomine était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour rappliquer qu'Akashi avait déjà quitté le terrain en emportant son sac de sport et Kuroko de même et disparu dans sa voiture noire.

\- Euh… Christian Grey vient de partir encore une fois avec Tetsu là ?, demanda Aomine éberlué. Momoi était aussi étonné et avait les yeux ronds comme deux balles de tennis.

\- Si ce Christian Grey c'est Akashi Seijūrō, ben il me semble que oui. C'est bien ce qui s'est passé. Silence. Aomine brisa le silence en poussant un long soupir et se dirigea vers le banc où était posé son sac. Il attrapa la lance de son sac et la passa sur son épaule.

\- Je rentre chez moi aussi, à lundi.

Sans adresser un regard à Momoi et sans attendre de réponse, il quitta le terrain de basket à son tour, laissant Momoi perdu. Elle avait presque comme entendu de la déception dans la voix de son ami comme si il n'avait pas été complètement rassasié de son affrontement, qu'il en voulait plus, il n'était pas entièrement épuisé comme lors de ses matchs contre Kagami.

Un sourire malicieux apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. _**«**_ _**Apparemment tu en voulais plus Dai-chan. Tu n'as pas donné à ce que je vois ! ».**_ Elle ramassa ses affaires et pris la même direction qu'Aomine pour rentrer chez elle. Après tout, ils sont voisins.

* * *

Dimanche matin 8:15 , le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, le quartier commençait à se réveiller, les oiseaux chantonnaient. Il allait se lever, se diriger vers la cuisine, s'assoir autour du bar et prendre un délicieux petit déjeuner préparé par Gilda et regarderait les rediffusions des matchs de la NBA sur le canapé en compagnie de Milo sur ses jambes tout en caressant ses poils. La routine quoi !

Il se retourna dans son lit et ses yeux, encore fermés, furent illuminés par les rayons du soleil qui entraient par le volet légèrement ouvert. Kagami grogna de mécontentement et tourna dans son lit, cherchant une position agréable et fuyant les rayons du soleil, mais, abandonna l'idée, se disant qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil si vite et finalement ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouit par la lumière matinale. Il mit une main devant ces-derniers et papillonna des yeux qui s'habituèrent très vite à la luminosité. Il se redressa lentement sur son lit, puis, regarda autour de lui et ses yeux rubis se posèrent sur son réveil. Il poussa un long soupir et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Kagami tapota son oreiller et tomba lourdement sur son lit en remonta sa couverture et passa son bras gauche sous son oreiller, s'enfonçant dans ce-dernier, puis, ferma les yeux. Il se détendit et soupira d'aise et commença à être bercé par Morphée.

« _**Ti…de…debout**_ ».

Kagami errait dans le monde des bisounours, ignorant cette voix lointaine, mais, à la fois proche. Il voulait juste dormir un peu. Il sentit son matelas s'affaisser et une chaleur apaisante près de lui.

« _ **Debout**_ »

Encore cette voix douce qui cette fois-ci était proche. Il frotta sa joue contre son oreiller et serra ce-dernier, puis, ouvrit les yeux et… rencontra de grands yeux verts et une bouche se mouvoir devant lui. Toujours sous le choc, il ne vit même pas la personne poser un bisou sur son nez.

\- Debout mon Tigrou !

Kagami se leva d'un bond sur son lit, attrapant son oreiller dans le même mouvement et attaqua Gilda avec ce dernier.

\- Putain Gild ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas débarquer dans ma chambre comme ça et t'allonger sur mon lit ! Sors de là !

Gilda riait de toutes ses dents, se protégeant le visage des coups d'oreillers asséné par Kagami.

\- C'est bon Taïga !, dit-elle entre deux rires, mais Kagami n'arrêta pas.

\- Allez bouge !

Elle dégagea son bras gauche, le bras droit devant ses yeux et attendit que Kagami dirige l'oreiller vers elle et l'arracha de ses mains d'un coup sec. Kagami fut emporter par le geste brusque et atterrit lourdement sur la poitrine généreuse de la jeune femme. Surpris, il ne sentit pas les bras de Gilda l'enlacer. Ayant repris ses esprits, il tenta en vain de se défaire de son étreinte, mais, Gilda resserra son emprise sur son corps, plaquant sa joue sur son sein.

\- Laisse-toi faire mon Tigrou, dit-elle un ton légèrement attristé dans sa voix.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, protesta Kagami tant bien que mal sa joue sur le sein de Gilda.

Après un moment de lutte, il céda finalement et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de sa nounou qui affichait un sourire victorieux. Elle sentit Kagami passer son bras autour de sa taille et se détendre, elle sourit. Elle posa un chaste baiser sur son front, pris une profonde inspiration et soupira en caressant les cheveux flamboyant de Kagami puis, fixa le plafond, tout en écoutant la respiration régulière de « son Tigrou » qui le bras posé sur son ventre à elle, se levait et s'abaissait au fur et à mesure de sa respiration. Elle était contente de voir que Kagami était toujours le même, cependant, elle sentait qu'il ne l'était pas tout à fait le même qu'avant, il y avait un petit truc de changer, après ce qu'il a vécu hier, la mort de sa mère, elle comprenait si il a quelque changement. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet, pour le moment rien à signaler, il est toujours le même Tigrou qu'elle connait. Elle sortit de ses pensées par un gargouillement. Gargouillements provenant du ventre d'un petit garçon affamé, elle baisa ses yeux émeraudes et rencontra ceux de braise de Kagami qui l'a regardait avec insistance.

\- J'ai faim, lâchât-il, suivit d'un autre gargouillement.

\- Déjà ?! Soufflât-elle, il n'est que 8:00 et je n'ai pas encore faim moi !

Ce n'est pas ceux que laissait entendre son ventre qui s'exprima par de forts gargouillements. Kagami afficha un sourire taquin.

\- Pour infos, il va sur 8:30 et t'es sur que t'a pas faim ?! La raillât-il.

Gilda poussa Kagami sur le côté et sortit de son lit pour se diriger vers le couloir, Kagami ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Gilda s'arrêta brusquement et Kagami lui rentra dedans.

\- Aïe ! Tu ne peux pas prévenir avant ! Pousse-toi ! S'exclamât-il –en la poussant-.

N'ayant aucune réaction de sa part, il passa sa tête de derrière le dos de sa nounou et resta bouche bée. Il se posta devant sa nounou.

\- Hey, bonjour ! Bien dormi ? En effet, Monsieur Kagami était aux fourneaux. La table était convenablement dressé de mets Américains et en grosse quantité qui aurait pu nourrir une famille entière. Mr. Kagami fini de presser les oranges et porta son regard de feu sur Gilda et Taïga cois qui le regardaient comme un extraterrestre ayant débarqué chez eux comme ça et squattait leur cuisine comme si de rien n'était, il sourit à cette vue. Taïga semblait plus tôt baver en voyant autant de nourriture, une lueur de joie dans ses iris rouges. Gilda quant à elle, fixait Mr. Kagami vêtu d'un tablier en vinyle légèrement pailletés où était écrit dessus « Stars », « _**Sexy !**_ » pensât-elle. Elle secoua la tête, revenant sur Terre par la voix grave et en même temps agréable de Mr. Kagami.

\- Rester pas debout avec vos yeux de merlons frits et venez-vous assoir pour manger. Aujourd'hui, c'est petit-déjeuner Américain, s'exclamât-il joyeusement. Kagami n'attendit pas qu'on le lui dise deux fois, grimpa sur une chaise, son père posa devant lui une assiette avec du bacon, un peu de salade, crudité et une omelette et une autre assiette de cinq gros pancakes avec des myrtilles et du sirop d'érable. Il se servit un bol de chocolat et un verre de jus presser, attrapa des toasts et se jeta sur son festin. Son père le regarda avec étonnement. Gilda vint s'assoir à côté de Kagami et se servit elle aussi.

\- Sois pas étonné Taïchi, le taquinât-elle, tu es pareil ! Taïchi sursauta et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? demandât-il. Elle but une gorgée de son café et le jaugea du regard.

\- Ne fait pas comme si tu ne le sais pas, c'est un goinfre comme toi. Tel père, tel fils. Vous mangez comme des ogres ! Je ne sais pas quelle est la capacité à ingurgiter de votre estomac, mais, elle doit être énorme surtout pour son âge !

\- N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas un goinfre ! Rouspétât-il en croisant les bras. Gilda haussa un sourcil espiègle et afficha un sourire taquin.

\- Après je dis ça, je dis rien ! Comme dit le dicton : les chiens ne font pas des chats.

Taïchi la regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de soupirer et de s'attaquer à son assiette aussi rempli que celle de son fils qui lui ne se souciait pas de leur conversation trop occupé à se remplir le ventre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé un petit-déjeuner américain.

Elle découpa sa gaufre et porta la fourchette à sa bouche puis, mâcha, avala et écarquilla les yeux, ronds comme deux soucoupes, la fourchette toujours fourrée dans sa bouche.

\- En plus c'est mangeable, constat-elle joyeusement.

\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, dit Kagami la bouche pleine, depuis quand tu sais cuisiner papa ? Taïchi avala de travers son morceau de bacon, choqué par la phrase de Gilda.

\- Hé ho, je sais cuisiner et ma cuisine a toujours été mangeable ! Non mais ! Bougonnât-il.

Mr. Kagami leva vaguement la tête et la baissa tout de suite vers son assiette à moitié remplie la trouvant soudainement intéressante, les joues légèrement rosies. Gilda et Kagami échangèrent un regard et sourirent.

\- T'inquiète, c'est super bon, dirent-ils comme une seule personne. Ils semblèrent avoir entendu un « merci » et sans plus attendre, reprirent leurs repas en zieutant quelque fois la télé qui passait le journal télévisé du matin sur une chaîne américaine. Kagami avait toujours du mal à suivre la télévision japonaise alors, les week-ends c'était programmes télévisés américain, ce qui le soulageait.

Le petit-déjeuner terminé, Gilda débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Kagami était partit se prendre une douche et Mr. Kagami fricotait elle ne sait quoi dans sa chambre. Après le p'tit-dèj, elle avait proposé de faire la vaisselle pour ne pas se sentir inutile. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle les trouvait plus tôt bien prendre la chose. Ce matin, elle était restée pantoise, en voyant son ami à la cuisine. Ça faisait tellement longtemps, qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu cuisiner, apparemment il n'avait rien perdu de ses performances culinaires, même si c'était juste un petit-déjeuner classique à l'américaine, c'était délicieux. Elle était aussi stupéfaite, car, d'habitude quand ils se levaient, il était déjà partit pour le travailler – oui un dimanche- ou si il ni avait pas de travail, il allait en chercher. Il était rayonnant et souriant. Ses cheveux généralement plaqués vers l'arrière, étaient cette fois-ci décoiffés, des mèches rouges tombaient sur ses yeux de braise. Ses traits du visage étaient détendus et son sourire laissait paraitre ses dents parfaitement blanches et voir ses deux canines ainsi que ses fossettes sur ses joues. Mais ce qui l'avait plus choqué, c'était…ben son corps. Il avait non seulement un corps gigantesque mais une musculature imposante. Ses biceps et ses pectoraux étaient compressé dans ce tee-shirt blanc pourtant plus grand que sa taille habituelle. Il portait un jogging gris ample qui montrait –malgré le fait qu'il soit ample !- un magnifique derrière à en faire damner des anges. Le pire, c'était le tablier noir vinyle qui lui arrivait aux genoux et recouvrait son buste qu'à partir du haut de ses pecs. Lui aussi compressait le corps d'apollon de Taïchi. Certes c'était un homme d'affaires, mais, il avait gardé son corps d'athlète. Après tout, lui aussi est un fan de basket et en jouait beaucoup dans sa jeunesse. Elle continua à ranger la vaisselle, perdue dans ses pensées et ne compris pas un piètre mot à ce que lui dit Taïchi et Taïga, répondant juste par un « oui oui, pas de pro » suivit du cliquetis d'une clé dans la serrure.

* * *

Kagami sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un caleçon noir en s'essuyant les cheveux et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à empoigner la poigné de la porte de sa chambre, son père sortit de la sienne.

\- Taïga, l'interpellât-il, habille-toi en sort tous les deux. Kagami haussa un sourcil perplexe.

\- On va où ? demandât-il. Son père entra dans sa chambre et ressortit avec un sac de sport sur l'épaule et un ballon de basket dans les mains. Kagami écarquilla grand les yeux une lueur de joie dans ses iris rouges.

\- Non ! dit-il en enlevant la serviette sur sa tête étonné, t'es pas sérieux ?! Tu veux vraiment aller jouer au BASKET avec Moi ? Son père hocha de la tête, un sourire en coin.

\- Aller presse-toi, dit-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Kagami ouvrit la porte de sa chambre telle une tornade et sortit 20 secondes plus tard –record de préparation battu !- un tee-shirt blanc et un short noir sur lui et des baskets au pied. Ils rejoignirent le salon, Kagami se précipita vers le frigo et en sortit deux gourdes qu'il remplit d'eau et les mit dans le sac de sport de son père ainsi que sa serviette.

\- Vite papa ! Grouille ! S'exclama Kagami devant la porte impatient.

\- Oui j'arrive, lui répondit son père. Il se tourna vers Gilda qui faisait toujours la vaisselle et visiblement ailleurs, un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres.

\- Gilda, Taïga et moi sortons. Si tu nous cherche, on sera sur le terrain de basket, déclarât-il d'une voix douce et inquiète aussi. L'intéressé était toujours dos à lui, très occupé à faire je ne sais quoi dans son esprit.

\- Oui oui pas de pro, lançât-elle vaguement.

\- Euh…ok, à plus. Il ramassa son sac et partit vers la porte d'entrée, avant de fermer la porte, il jeta un regard perplexe vers Gilda, alors, qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, il sentit quelqu'un le tirer et fermer la porte devant son visage. En effet, Kagami qui en avait assez d'attendre, tira son père par le poignet, ferma la porte et l'emporta dans les escaliers puis, vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. Taïchi avait un sourire un coin, il ne savait pas que son fils pouvait être autant excité et impatient quand il était sujet de basket. Gilda n'avait peut-être pas tort, ils se ressemblaient, il se voyait étant petit. Taïga lui ressemblait physiquement, sauf la pointe de ses cheveux noirs et son sourire qui sont ceux de sa mère, mais en caractère il était à cent pour cent semblable à sa mère : têtu, déterminé, joviale, souriant, challenger, franc, honnête et fonçait très souvent tête baissé. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, ils étaient déjà arrivé sur le terrain. Il tâtonna avec la semelle de sa basket le bitume, examinant sa qualité. Il rattrapa de justesse la sphère orange à bandes noires, il releva les yeux et rencontra ceux de son fils qui le regardait avec insistance en désignant le panier de son menton. Il tourna la balle du bout des doigts et l'arrêta d'un coup sec. Il se positionna au centre du terrain faisait des allers-retours avec le ballon de sa main au sol, commença à dribbler et partit telle une fusée vers le panier et marque avec un lay back, il ramassa la balle et continua en drive vers le panier adverses et dunka. Kagami regardait son père avec fascination, comme si il avait un adversaire en face de lui. Sa mère, surtout Gilda, lui avaient dit que son père était un très bon basketteur, même qu'un jour, un recruteur étranger l'avait repéré lors d'un match de street basket avec ses amis. Il était par la suite partit pour ses études dans l'université qui l'avait repéré qui se trouvait en Amérique et est rentré en NBA. Il avait fini par mettre fin à sa carrière, avait rencontré sa mère puis est devenu un concessionnaires de voiture de luxe, puis un homme d'affaires. Il avait rien perdu de sa souplesse et de sa dextérité à manier le ballon qui filait entre ses doigts anodin.

\- Hé papa, le hélât-il, moi aussi je veux jouer ! Son père se redressa et fit rebondir la balle sur le sol et lui fit signe de venir. Kagami trottina vers son père un air de défi dans les yeux et se plaça face de lui. Son père le scruta des yeux.

\- Tu veux vraiment jouer contre moi ? Je suis sûr que t'es nul ! Railla dit-il Taïga.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas élargissant son sourire en coin. Il fléchit légèrement ses genoux, alors que la sphère remontait vers la grande main de son père, il l'a contra et partit en dribble vers le panier qui se trouvait derrière son père qui ne s'attendant pas au geste de Kagami pris du temps avant d'agir et couru derrière Kagami pour intercepté la balle, celui-ci passa la balle dans sa main gauche, contourna son père et repris sa course. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et vint se mettre devant Kagami qui sauta soudainement et marqua avec un floater. Il atterrit sur ses deux pieds et regarda son père dans les yeux en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Alors papa, c'est qui le nul maintenant ?! Battu par un enfant 7 ans ! Le taquina Taïga.

Son père resta estomaqué, le souffle coupé et posa son regard sur son fils qui époussetait ses épaules avec ses mains comme « sapés comme jamais » pour montrer son contentement. Kagami arrêta son mouvement et leva les yeux vers son père et rencontra ces-derniers avec une lueur étrange. Kagami déglutit difficilement et marcha à reculons. Il reculait, son père avançait, à un moment son père se rapprochait un peu trop rapidement à son goût, toujours se sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, il se retourna et couru vers la sortit du terrain, mais, son père fut plus rapide et l'attrapa par le col.

\- Ouais, t'es pas mal, t'es pas si nul que ça. Puis c'est évident, tu l'as hérité de moi ! déclarât-il en plaçant Kagami sous son bras.

\- Ouais c'est ça, pouffa Kagami en secouant légèrement la tête, je te signale que c'est parce que je travaille dur, j'ai rien de toi. Son père plissa les yeux et ses lèvres formèrent un grand sourire malicieux.

\- Tu crois ça ?! Sifflât-il. Kagami tourna sa tête vers celle de son père et commença à s'ébrouer sous le bras de son paternel qui le tient fermement. En fait, son père le chatouillait et ne tarda pas à faire la tornade en tourbillonnant sur ses pieds, il plaqua le dos de Taïga sur son torse, enserra son buste et tourna encore plus vite. Kagami s'était accroché aux avant-bras de son père et tournait, rigolant à gorge déployé avec ce-dernier. Depuis ses 4 ans il ne s'était jamais autant amusé avec son père et comptait bien en profiter !

* * *

\- Casse-toi ! T'es arrivé là ! S'exclama Aomine en croisant les bras.

\- C'est quoi ton problème minus ? Je te signale que je suis plus grande que toi ! Rétorqua sa sœur furieuse.

\- Rien à carrer la vielle ! On a autre chose à faire ! Sa sœur ouvrit grands les yeux, fronça encore plus ses sourcils et sauta au cou de Daiki. Une bagarre commença à l'arrière de la voiture.

\- Chichi fait quelque chose. Yuki n'était pas du tout surprise par ces bagarres, habituée depuis toute petite, mais là, elle essayait de se refaire une beauté et s'était impossible car ses deux petits diablotins de sœur et de frère, n'arrêtaient pas de faire bouger la voiture. Son père soupira longuement. Daiki n'avait pas tort, ils avaient autre chose à faire comme déposer Yuki chez sa copine et passé une journée père et fils avec Daiki. Il se redressa sur son siège et se tourna vers les deux diablotins.

\- Bon stop là, sa voix était grave et blasé mais à la fois autoritaire. Daiki donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Yuki qui le relâcha et se tint le ventre.

\- P'tit con, murmurât-elle entre ses dents. Le truc avait Maya, c'est qu'elle encaissait vite les coups. Elle s'apprêtait à se jeter encore une fois sur son frère que son père ouvrit la portière abruptement et happa son sweat. Tiré vers l'arrière, elle donna tout de même un dernier coup de pied à Daiki qui allait riposter, mais, son père l'en empêcha, son bras faisant barrière. Il attrapa l'anse du sac de Maya et le lui lança.

\- T'as entrainement au cas où tu ne le sais pas, lui rappelât-il. Maya passa l'anse de son sac sur son épaule et détourna le regard, boudeuse.

\- Ouais ouais. Un silence s'installa entre eux.

\- Papou c'est quand tu veux ! cria Yuki par-dessus sa vitre. Il lui répondit avec un signe du pouce et redirigea son regard sur sa fille.

\- Aller ma grande footballeuse ! Donne tout ce que tu as, aujourd'hui c'est les sélections. Les championnats arrivent bien tôt !

Il arrangea une mèche bleue frivole, derrière l'oreille droite de sa fille. Maya, daigna –enfin- planter ses yeux clairs dans ceux azurs de son géniteur et sur les lèvres un sourire retenu,-essayant de le retenir-. Elle sera son père contre elle et partit en courant vers l'intérieur du terrain. Elle se retourna et fit un signe de main à son père qui lui rendit son geste. Il attendit qu'elle rejoigne son équipe et monta dans la voiture. Après un quart d'heure de route et à se pomponner, Yuki arriva enfin chez sa copine. Elle embrassa son père sur la joue et son petit-frère sur le front qui brailla.

\- Bouge, bouge, râla Aomine en tapant des pieds.

\- Rooooh, c'est bon fait pas ta diva ! Yuki sortit sa valise et referma le coffre.

\- La ferme ! répondit-il en passant de la banquette arrière au siège passager. Son père lui dit de faire attention à où il mettait ses pieds.

\- Au revoir Mr. Aomine, au revoir Daiki. Ce-dernier l'ignora complètement, la jeune fille rousse donna une tape sur la tête de Daiki agrippé par son père, donc il ne pouvait rendre son coup.

\- Au revoir Kayla. Pas de bêtises les filles, avertit Mr. Aomine. Kayla ricana et sourit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez/ t'inquiète pas, Mr. Aomine/ Chichi.

\- Mouais, dit Mr. Aomine peu convaincu. Yuki passa son bras autour du cou de Kayla et traina sa valise, entrant dans l'immense jardin de la villa japonaise.

\- C'est une putain fille de riche Kayla ! Elle va pourrir Yû ! s'exclama Daiki sans gêne. Son père mis le contact et repris la route direction terrain de basket.

\- T'as remarqué ! Lâcha son père impassible et ennuyé, ta sœur commence à me demander des trucs qui coûtent la peau des fesses.

\- Tu peux lui dire d'arrêter de la fréquenté chichi ? Son géniteur secoua la tête.

\- Tu sais, c'est ça copine. Je peux rien y faire, elle va se rendre compte que tous ceux que ça copine a, elle ne peut pas tous se les offrir. Aomine se blottit plus confortablement dans le siège.

\- Mhouais. Après c'est toi qui vois, je disais ça juste pour ton portefeuille. Mr. Aomine hocha la tête et haussa le volume de la radio qui passait un morceau de rap ancien américain « The next episode » de Snoop Dogg et Dr Dre.

\- On va sur le terrain pas loin du Maji Burger ? Demanda Mr. Aomine les yeux rivés sur la route. Daiki regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux par la vitre, il émit un grognement affirmatif, son père le regarda du coin de l'œil et finit par se reconcentrer sur la route. Ils arrivèrent à destination après 30 min de route, Aomine sauta de la voiture, sans oublier son sac et accouru vers les bancs du terrain, il y déposa ses affaires. Il aperçut un enfant et un homme jouer ensemble. L'homme attrapa le petit garçon dans ses bras et ils commencèrent à tourner sur eux-mêmes en rigolant chaleureusement. Son père ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et posa sa main large sur la petite tête d'Aomine.

\- Tu viens, on va jouer ? Aomine pointa du doigt les deux occupants, son père suivit celui-ci du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme grand et musclé aux cheveux flamboyant et aux yeux couleur feu ainsi que sur un petit garçon possédant la même couleur des yeux et des cheveux aux pointes noirs que l'homme « _**surement son père**_ » pensât-il. D'un pas incertain, il se dirigea vers ces cheveux de feu qui l'attirait temps. Cet homme lui arborait un visage familier. Il l'a peut-être déjà croisé quelque part ou dans une vie antérieur, qui sait ? Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui se retourna rapidement, arrêtant de rire, mais, toujours un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Ce fut la bombe à retardement qui explosa. Il écarquilla grand les yeux, ne croyant pas ceux qu'il voyait, l'homme en face de lui était dans le même état et déposa son fils sur le sol qui observait les deux adultes, mais, son regard vagabonda vers une petite touffe bleue avec la peau mate derrière ce bel homme inconnu. Etat de choc, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce fut pareil pour le garçon qui le remarqua. Ils étaient tous les quatres en état de choc, la mâchoire tombante.

\- A…Aki, bredouilla Mr. Kagami, c'est toi. L'intéressé haussa les sourcils.

\- Non, c'est vraiment toi Taïchi ? Interrogea le bleuté surpris. Taïchi sourit de toutes ses dents et pris Aki dans ses bras. Lui était resté immobile face aux sourire de son ami, mais, finit par répondre ses esprits et tapota le dos de Taïchi avant de se séparer et de sourire.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, commençât-il, ça fait un bail qu'on s'est perdu de vue !

\- Je ne peux pas de contre dire, souffla Taïchi en enlevant ses mains sur les épaules d'Aki. Il fit un petit rebond au ballon de basket, puis la tendit vers Aki qui haussa un sourcil incrédule. Taïchi le sollicita du regard, il abandonna et poussa un long soupire avant de regarder droit dans les yeux son ami. Il y vit de la détermination et une lueur de combativité, ses lèvres formèrent un sourire en coin. Il saisit le ballon tendu et le lança d'un geste ample du poignet, la balle rentra directement dans le panier et tomba sur le bitume dans un bruit sourd. Aki avait lancé la balle comme un vulgaire objet, sans même se tourner vers le panier et se mettre en position de tir, il a suffi d'un coup d'un poignet pour qu'elle rentre. C'est fou comme Taïchi peut être expressif des fois ! Son sourire s'élargit plus qu'avant, faisant la moitié de son visage.

\- Ben t'a rien perdu de nos matchs de basket ! Remarquât-il.

\- Ramène ton derrière pour que je te donne la racler de ta vie, le provoqua Aki. Taïchi accepta le défi, il ne pouvait le refuser. Ils se placèrent au centre du terrain.

\- Surtout ne vous gênez pas ! On existe pas nous ! S'exclamèrent les deux enfants rester de côté. Les adultes se tournèrent vers leur fils, Taïchi se frappa le front de sa paume.

\- On vous a complètement oublié, lâcha Aki pas du tout désolé, resté sur le côté les enfants. Laissez place aux adultes maintenant. Bien sur Kagami et Aomine tiquèrent de chœur et grommelèrent, mais, partirent tout de même vers les bancs et s'assirent à même le sol.

\- Tu savais toi que nos pères se connaissaient et sont très bon amis, dit Kagami brisant le silence.

\- Pas du tout, soupira Aomine. Déjà que je te connais et te vois six jour sur sept. Il faut que je te supporte aujourd'hui et en plus si nos père sont potes, c'est pire, je te verrais tout le temps ! Braillât-il.

\- La ferme ! Parmi tous les terrains de basket de Tokyo, il fallait que tu choisisses celui à coté de mon immeuble ! Avoue tu ne peux plus de passer de moi, le taquina Kagami. Aomine grimaça et détourna le regard.

\- N'importe quoi ! Il est à trente minutes de chez moi et il a un snack restaurant pas loin.

\- Ouais, c'est ça…Wow, cria Kagami stupéfait. Son père récupéra la balle sous le panier et enchaina sans attendre coast to coast, Aki s'interposa écartant les bras pour l'empêcher toute action, Taïchi plus réactif et agile exécuta un parfait crossover qui déstabilisa Aki et marque d'un parfait fadeway. Aki fronça les sourcils, plus motivé que jamais à montrer à son ami qui est le « boss » sur le terrain. Il rattrapa la balle orange, passa Taichi et la sphère rentra direct dans le panier adverse après un excellent from downtown, malgré, le fait qu'il se tenait bien loin de la ligne à trois points. Taïchi sauta mais eu du retard et ne put toucher le ballon. Ils continuèrent pendant une heure, suant comme des porcs oubliant que leurs fils étaient assis sur le sol, obnubilés par leur affrontement, le souffle coupé. Ils ne se doutaient pas que leurs pères étaient si bons au basket. Ils jouent comme des pros ! Ils assurent sur le terrain !

Ils étaient complètement épuisés, ils s'écroulèrent ensemble sur le sol, chacun sur son père, leur respiration étaient irréguliers. Après, leur match nul, ce fut au tour des garçons de jouer entre eux, Kagami vs Aomine et il se finit sur un deuxième match nul.

\- J'ai la dalle, brailla Taïga.

\- Moi aussi, rajouta Daiki. Taïchi et Aki échangèrent un regard et ricanèrent.

\- Il y a un resto pas loin, allons-y proposa Aki.

Leurs ventres criaient famine, après tout ce sport, ils avaient besoin d'un bon repas. Ils se levèrent d'un bond, Kagami tira la main de son père pour l'aider à se redresser, pour l'embêter se dernier une fois debout s'affala sur son fils qui râla. Aki et Daiki rigolaient.

C'est dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur et aussi en sueur qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le resto et s'installa sur une table près de la baie. Les adultes et aussi les enfants commandèrent des hamburgers. Aki vingt doubles-cheeses, Taïchi vingt thickburger, Taïga cinq cheese burger et Daiki cinq teriyaki. Ils sortirent vers 14:30 du restaurant, le ventre plein. Ils ne marchaient pas, mais, se trainèrent jusqu'à l'appartement des Kagami. Gila avait laissé un mot disant qu'elle était sorti voir une vielle connaissance et de ne pas l'attendre. Ils s'affalèrent alors, sur le canapé en face de la télé et mit la chaîne de sport qui diffusait les rediffusions des matchs de basket de la NBA, tout propre. Les Aomine avaient comme dit dire utilisé leur salle de bain (vous croyez que c'est normal que des gens ramènent des vêtements de rechange pour aller jouer au ballon alors qu'ils habitent à dix minutes du terrain de basket !)

« _**On ne sait jamais ! La preuve, si on nous propose de prendre une douche et on n'a pas de fringue, on fait comment ? A part si tu veux m'en prêter !**_ » Fut l'excuse de Daiki. Taïga grimaça en y repensa.

Kagami vint s'assoir près de son père en déposant sur la table basse un plateau sur lequel, il y avait des chips, du popcorn, des sodas et deux bières. Ils passèrent la fin de la journée tous les quatres en commentant les matchs. Parfois, ils s'énervaient quand un joueur ratait son coup, critiquaient quelques mouvements mal exécuté et se moquaient de la coiffure de certains joueurs. Arriva la fin de la journée, Taïchi proposa aux Aomine de rester dîner avec eux et ils acceptèrent de bon cœur. Taïga se disputa comme à son habitude avec Daiki. Aki et Daiki finirent par renter chez eux. Cette journée, père et fils se termina sans problème et calmement. Yuki passait la semaine chez sa copine bourgeoise et pour finir Daiki n'aurait pas à supporter Maya ce soir et demain car celle-ci restait chez une amie aussi. Que demander de plus ! Ils étaient tranquillement entre garçon, sans prises de tête, de dispute et de bagarre incessante. Ils étaient serein allongés chacun dans leur lit. Daiki vint tout de même rejoindre son paternel dans son lit qui ne le jeta pas dehors pour une fois et se cala contre son torse. Ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Finish ! Qui aurait cru à une telle rencontre et qui aurait cru qu'Aomine soit aussi calin ?! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus et laissez une review ça fait toujours (même si vous n'avez rien à écrire !). Désolé du retard encore !  
**

 **Bye ;)**


End file.
